A Secretária Da Minha Vida
by Tsuki Kiome
Summary: Ela uma mulher sonhadora. Ele um homem frio e arrogante. Ela uma menina que não se abate pela peças da vida. Ele amargo pela rejeição da familia. Ela se tornara sua secretária,será que duas pessoas tão distintas podem ser amar.SasuSaku; HinaNaru; NejiTen.
1. Trailer

**A Secretária da Minha Vida **

**Uchiha Sasuke**: Um rapaz de 25 anos, atraente e rico mesmo jovem é dono e uma das maiores empresas Japonesas. Faz sucesso entre as mulheres pelo porte físico impecável e a personalidade fria e indiferente que para as moças faz com que ele fique ainda mais atraente.

**Haruno Sakura**: Um jovem de 23 anos sonhadora, meiga e doce com uma personalidade gentil e boa esconde sua verdadeira fase. É uma batalhadora que faz de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos é dedicada e tudo o que toca se torna belo. Vai ser secretária do jovem empresário Uchiha Sasuke e vai ter sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo.

Sasuke um importante executivo dono de uma das maiores empresas do mundo!

Sakura uma jovem que trabalha como secretária para Uchiha Sasuke!

Ele um homem frio e arrogante de 25 anos.

Ela uma doce e meiga menina de 23 anos.

Ele capaz de fazer qualquer mulher ir à loucura.

Ela esconde sua sensualidade com uma timidez ao extremo

Ele terá que se casar com Yamanaka Ino

Ela tem sérios problemas familiares e se apaixonara pelo seu superior

Ele apesar de tentar não se deixar levar acaba também correspondendo aos sentimentos da menina-mulher

Uma noite inesquecível de amor acontece

Quando Sakura descobre que Sasuke vai se casar com Ino ela tenta se afastar

Mais é tarde e ela está esperando um filho de Sasuke, e como está num

Momento difícil sua gravidez é de risco e ela pode perder o bebê a qualquer momento

Dependendo das emoções que vierem à tona

Quando descobre que a única mulher que realmente amou em sua vida desapareceu

Fica mais frio que o normal, só que a frustração é substituída pelo desespero ao saber que ela está grávida

A simples menção que ela possa perder a criança é o suficiente para que ele desafie seu pai e toda sua família

E ir contra a decisão do Casamento forçado afinal estamos no século XXI

Sakura doente - Sasuke louco de preocupação - a vida de uma criança em jogo

Avôs paternos tentam reparar o mal causado a futura nora - Sasuke irritado pela surpresa

Sakura grávida de * gêmeos * - Ino furiosa por te sido descartada!

**Um bebê é seqüestrado. **

O quê será que pode acontecer agora?

Descubra em... _**A Secretária da minha vida**_


	2. Capitulo Um Empresas Taka

**Comentários da autora: **Olá!!! A Secretária da Minha vida surgiu na minha cabeça do nada e eu gostaria muito de pedir a todos aqueles que lerem essa hisótia inventada **POR MIM** deixassem suas opniões e criticas, por favor, é muito importante que me digam o que pensam!

P.s: Cada vez que um capitulo começar em _itálico_ estará contando a hisória e algum personagem esse de hoje é a do Sasuke-kun *-* aproveitem!

* * *

** Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto só estou pegando alguns de seus personagens emprestado!**

** A Secretária da Minha Vida**

**Capitulo um - Empresas Taka.**

_Tókio, Japão uma cidade como outra qualquer, tecnológica e barulhenta sede das grandes empresas que dominam o mercado comercial com novas invenções. Das milhares companhias que se aglomeram nesse país oriental duas se sobressaem. A _Uchiha Company _e a _Empresas Taka.

_A Uchiha Company tinha como função principal a venda e a criação de carros modernos, caros e bonitos. Era a maior indústria automobilística do Japão._

_Já as Empresas Taka era uma área completamente tecnológica com compradores do mundo inteiro. Seus experimentos e invenções de robôs chamam a atenção dos "poderosos". A alta quantidade de compradores fez com que ela fosse dividida em duas partes. A Taka cuidava dos assuntos comerciais e negociações enquanto a Kyuubi se voltava para as pesquisas e a descoberta de matéria-prima._

_A única coisa que essas duas empresas têm em comum era que seus fundadores têm o mesmo sobrenome. A Uchiha Company sempre fora uma das mais respeitáveis de todo o Japão. O atual presidente é Uchiha Fugaku, o mesmo tem dois filhos Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke._

_Fugaku nunca fez questão de esconder o orgulho que sente de seu primogênito, causando grande tristeza no pequeno Sasuke que nunca odiou seu irmão ao contrário sempre sentia orgulhoso de ter o mesmo sangue que Itachi._

_O mais velho dos irmãos sempre amou o caçula apoiando-o como ninguém. Ele sabia ou pelo menos tentava Imaginar como Sasuke deveria se sentir perante a exclusão do pai para si. Sempre driblava suas responsabilidades para visitar o seu _irmãozinho _no colégio interno que seu pai fez questão de matriculá-lo._

_Com o passar dos anos a tristeza de Sasuke se converteu em frieza e tão logo frieza em ódio. Nem mesmo Itachi conseguia trazer o garotinho meigo e gentil que um dia fora seu irmão mais novo._

_As coisas apenas pioraram quando na sua formatura de segundo grau Sasuke ouviu da boca de seu próprio pai que ele não tinha capacidade alguma para fazer qualquer coisa na vida e que por isso não lhe daria nenhum cargo na empresa da família._

_Revoltado e indignado Sasuke abandonou sua casa sobre o olhar desesperado de sua mãe, o olhar triste de Itachi e o indiferente de Fugaku. A sua sorte era que podia contar com a ajuda de seu melhor amigo Uzumaki Naruto, filho de Namikaze Minato. Que reconheceu o potencial do jovem Uchiha. Assim os três trabalharam juntos e em cinco anos ergueram a Taka e a Kyuubi essa última ficava sobre a direção de Naruto._

_A maior satisfação de Sasuke foi ver a cara de seus familiares e do sócio do seu pai: Orochimaru. Quando explodiu a bomba de que ele e Naruto eram os mais jovens empresários multimilionários do Japão num baile beneficente promovido pelas empresas Japonesas._

_Ignorando cada um deles foi ficar junto de Minato que dizia o quanto sentia orgulho de seu novo filho, coisa que seu pai biológico nunca sequer pensou. Naruto adorava o fato de ter um irmão e ainda nos dias de hoje ambos com 25 anos ainda chama Sasuke de "_Meu irmão melhor amigo Sasuke-teme!" _Na verdade ele abreviava somente para "Sasuke-teme". Conhecendo o nível de maturidade do loiro Sasuke simplesmente o ignorava._

_Sua mãe e seu irmão bem que tentaram uma reaproximação mais de nada adiantou. O escudo de gelo e a indiferença que Sasuke criara a partir do momento que seu pai o desprezou não permitiam que ninguém tocasse no seu coração ou que realmente o conhecesse._

_Para ele fora bem difícil fazer sua mãe chorar quando não quis recebê-la... Não tinha raiva só que não queria se machucar, não de novo._

_Itachi enganou os seguranças e foi ao seu encontro e os irmãos que antes eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro agora pareciam dois desconhecidos. Naquele dia Itachi teve a certeza de que talvez nunca mais fosse ver seu irmãozinho novamente_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Dois de novembro| 08h00min**

Haruno Sakura: 23 anos, vinda de uma pequena cidade. Nova secretária de Uchiha Sasuke.

A jovem Haruno estava naquele momento de frente para o prédio matriz da empresa. Há dois dias havia recebido a noticia de que o presidente Uchiha a tinha escolhido para ser sua secretária pessoal. E isso a deixava extremamente nervosa já que o rapaz tinha fama de ser muito exigente.

Entrou pela porta principal observando o lugar. Todos os funcionários estavam muito bem vestidos com o uniforme da empresa e ela agradeceu a Tenten mentalmente por ter prendido seus longuíssimos cabelos rosa num coque – o que era especialidade da morena -. No saguão a decoração era muito fina boatos de que o arquiteto grego fora contratado para construir o arranha-céu de 50 andares.

- Com licença – _Sakura se dirigiu a uma recepcionista _– Eu sou a nova secretária do presidente Uchiha.

- Ah sim, nós lhe aguardávamos – _A mulher olhou para o relógio – _Meia hora adiantada é um belo começo... Suigetsu! –

Um homem apareceu: Olhos arroxeados e um cabelo azul esbranquiçado a pele era incrivelmente pálida quase chegava a ser transparente.

Kioshi Suigetsu: 24 anos. "Quebra galho" da empresa. É funcionário a Taka há dois anos uma pessoa que gosta de chamar a atenção.

- Essa é a nova secretária do Sasuke-sama, leve-a até ele. – _pediu a recepcionista._

- Claro... Vou ter o maior prazer – _Falou o rapaz a observando – _senhorita...?

- Sakura. Haruno Sakura – _Apresentou-se ela seu acompanhante apenas sorriu e começou a andar._

Foram até a área de elevadores cinco deles davam contam dos diversos funcionários que subiam e desciam da empresa. Sakura viu Suigetsu apertar o botão com o numero 50. A musica de fundo que tocava era bem... Estranha se assim podemos dizer. Sakura ignorou esse fato e alguns instantes depois chegaram ao qüinquagésimo andar.

Seguiu o rapaz por um extenso corredor até que chegaram a uma grande porta. Ao lago dessa uma mesa de madeira fina, com um computador moderno e um telefone fax cheio de botões.

"_Meu posto provavelmente". _Pensou Sakura vendo o seu "guia" apertar um botão no telefone.

- O que é? – _Ouviu uma voz grossa e fria soar deixando-a completamente arrepiada._

- Sasuke, sou eu Suigetsu eu trouxe a SUA nova secretária – _A voz do rapaz era divertida com uma pontada de malicia e Sakura não gostou a forma como ele disse __**"sua".**_

Com um gesto da mão ele a mandou seguir. Esperou que as portas do elevador se abaixassem. Bateu na porta. Ouviu uma ordem mal-humorada para que entrasse. Respirou fundo e entrou.

A decoração ara completamente neutra, os moveis em marfim escuro e preto. Uma estante de maneira nobre completamente recheada de livros e bem no centro da sala uma mesa de mogno grande com uma gigantesca e aparentemente confortável cadeira giratória estava Uchiha Sasuke. O rosto dele estava escondido por um papel mais Sakura pode ver os cabelos arrepiados dele.

- Então Haruno. Já aprovou meu escritório? – _Ele abaixou a folha e a olhou cinicamente._

Uchiha Sasuke: 25 anos. Dono da Taka e atual presidente. Frio e indiferente e muitas vezes arrogante.

- M-me desculpe pela minha indiscrição Uchiha-sama – _Sakura gaguejou corando violentamente._

O que ela não viu foi o minúsculo sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dele ao notar seu rubor.

- Deve estar ciente de que fui eu mesmo que a escolhi. – _Não foi uma pergunta._

- Hai. – _Agora podia observar, o terno negro tinha um belo contraste com a pele branca. E os olhos ônix pareciam ter levado sua vontade própria para bem longe. Sentia-se enfeitiçada por eles._

_- _Geralmente a agência escolhe as minhas secretárias, só que desta vez eu resolvi fazer isso eu mesmo. Já que todas as outras foram completamente inúteis! – _Sakura engoliu a seco e ele continuou – _Espero que você seja exceção a regra! – _Os olhos analíticos dele pareciam desvendar sua alma. De repente sentiu-se nua perante aquele homem e não pode evitar corar._

- Vou fazer o possível para não ser... –

- Eu vou falar eu mesmo as suas tarefas para que não sejam feitas perguntas desnecessárias depois, entendido? Ótimo! – _Ele nem sequer a deixou responder._

Sakura, o olhou irritada.

- Você começa a trabalhar as das nove da manhã até as sete da noite geralmente eu fico até as oito e em casos raros até as nove. – _O tom de voz dele era incrivelmente cortante e assustador._

Incapaz de formular qualquer frase. Apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Algumas vezes eu necessitarei de sua presença aos sábados mais não se preocupe receberá aviso prévio quando isso ocorrer. –

- Hai Uchiha-sama – _Respondeu acuada. Deu meia volta inteiramente disposta a sair do olhar penetrante do Uchiha._

- E Sakura... – _Ela se virou instantaneamente _– Se alguém com o sobrenome Uchiha vir até aqui não deixe entrar – _Ele esperou ela perguntar o porquê._

- Como quiser Sasuke-sama. – _A voz dela foi extremamente doce e o sorriso meigo o deixou momentaneamente desconfortável._

Continuou em transe até ouvir a porta der fechada delicadamente. Aquela garota era esperta... Assim que ele disse que não queria ver ninguém da sua família ela mudou "Uchiha-sama" para "Sasuke-sama". A primeira a assimilar o quanto aquele nome o incomodava.

*

*

*

**19h05min**

Sakura fechou as pastas do Computador quando viu à hora. Ser secretária de Sasuke era mais difícil do que pensava... Um batalhão de reuniões e compromissos para agendar, telefones o dia inteiro, vários contratos para serem assinados. Era muito do cansativo, contudo nada mais que um trabalho de uma secretária normal... Só que ela era assistente pessoal de Uchiha Sasuke presidente da Taka.

- Haruno! – _Ouviu a voz grossa de Sasuke pelo telefone._

- Sim Sasuke-sama? – _Respondeu prontamente._

- Há um documento que chegará pelo fax, traga-o para mim – _Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele desligou._

"_Metido, arrogante!" – _Pensou Sakura irritada.

Cinco minutos depois o tal documento chegou suspirando ela o pegou e foi em direção a sala de seu "querido" chefe, e olha que esse era só o primeiro dia.

Bateu na porta.

- Aqui está senhor. – _Entregou o papel evitando olhar naqueles olhos tão profundamente negros._

- Pode ir para a casa agora. Amanhã terei uma reunião informal com os diretores esteja pronta as 09h30min! – _Ele se quer se dignou a olhá-la._

- Sim senhor. –

- Pode ir! –

A garota de cabelos cor de rosa se virou sentindo aquele o olhar penetrante dele fixamente em suas escostas. Engoliu a seco, mas manteve a postura ereta. Pegou a sua bolsa e rumou em direção ao elevador.

Sasuke apertou o punho sentindo um cheiro de cereja impregnado no local. Como ela podia ter um perfume tão naturalmente doce e deixá-lo em todo lugar que estivesse. Aqueles olhos verdes... O atraiam de maneira inexplicável... Como podiam ser tão intensamente esmeraldinos. Bufou, era melhor voltar a trabalhar.

*

*

*

- Ahh qual é Sakura vai me dizer que ele não é um gato? –_ Exclamou uma morena._

Mitashi Tenten: 26 anos, melhor amiga de Sakura. Agitada, festeira é uma das poucas pessoas que a Haruno pode contar.

- Não estou brincando Tenten, ele me deixa toda arrepiada. – _A rosada se virou para a amiga._

- Se ele te deixa arrepiada deve ser de excitação e não de medo... – _Falou zombeteira._

- Você não perde uma né? – _Resmungou a cerejeira escondendo o rubor._

- É claro que não! Ele é o tipo de homem que você deve ter uma algema numa mão e um chicote na outra uiiiiiiiii – _A Mitashi se jogou no sofá._

- Tenten que perverti mento é esse? – _Sakura se levantou acusadora._

- Humm ficou com ciúme né? Você ta afim dele?! – _Gritou_

- Claro que não! – _Ruborizou drasticamente _– Tenten Ele... É o meu chefe!

- E daí? Isso só torna as coisas ainda mais excitantes imagina você e ele naquela mesa entrelaçando seus corpos nus... – _A Mitashi juntou os dentes e fazendo um barulho sugador._

- Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir isso! – _A Haruno se virou para a _televisão_._

- Não fica brava comigo é que você ta tão pertinho dele e só de olhar as fotos daquele homem eu deliro... – _Tenten fingiu o choro._

- Já se esqueceu do... – _Sakura deixou a frase no ar._

- Se você está falando de Hyuuga Neji, sugiro que pare! Aquele cretino não faz mais parte da minha vida. – _O rosto se contorceu em raiva._

**... Tenten e Neji tiveram um romance de um ano e meio que acabou a mais o menos três meses por que a família Hyuuga não aceitou a Mitashi. E contradizendo todas as suas expectativas o rapaz terminou com ela acabando com a morena...**

- Você ainda o ama não é?

- Ele é a única pessoa no mundo que faz com que eu me sinta pequena e insignificante! Ele me domina completamente. Por quê? Por que eu não posso esquecê-lo? - _A mulher de coques afundou o rosto na almofada._

- Não fique assim Tenten... Você não tinha superado essa?

- Eu estou superando Sakura. Já vai dormir?_ – Indagou vendo a rosada ir para o quarto._

- Sim amanhã eu tenho uma reunião às 9h30min e quero estar preparada. Vou mostrar a Sasuke Uchiha o quanto competente eu posso ser. – _Exclamou confiante._

- Ta na boa... – _Tenten tinha uma gota na cabeça. – _Boa noite cerejinha.

*

*

*

Eram exatamente 08h30min quando Sakura chegou à empresa. Pode notar que todos a olhavam as mulheres com inveja e até certa fúria e os homens com interesse.

- Hey Sakura! – _Ouviu alguém chama - lá._

- Olá Suigetsu! _– Cumprimentou assim que o viu_.

- Chegou cedo... Algum problema? –

- Não eu só queria me preparar melhor já que agora sei as minhas funções – _A Haruno sorriu_.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – _A viu acenar positivamente com a cabeça _– Essas pastas acabaram de chegar, poderia levá-las para o Sasuke... Eu até que faria isso mais tenho que esperar os diretores e bancar o guia hoje.

- Não se preocupe Suigetsu é meu caminho mesmo. – _Pegou as duas pastas abóbora._

- Obrigado Sakura foi por isso que eu me apaixonei a primeira vista por você – _Exclamou dramático_.

- Bobo! – _Ela riu e foi em direção ao elevador_.

Quando entrou tinha um homem lá só que esse tinha um jornal sobre a face... O cumprimentou e se surpreendeu por não receber uma resposta. O jornal a impedia de ver o rosto dele.

O desconhecido estava no canto direito e ela no esquerdo. Antes que as portas se fechassem duas funcionárias entraram, ambas vestiam o uniforme vulgarmente. Olharam de banda para Sakura que enrijeceu o corpo.

- Você é a nova secretária do Sasuke-kun. – A _loira falou de forma acusadora. E Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas pelo modo como ela chamou o Sasuke._

- Sim. – _Respondeu simplesmente._

- Sakura não é? – _Agora quem falou foi à morena_.

- Isso mesmo –

- Anh você é tão sem gracinha não vai durar dois dias aqui. –_a loira cuspiu as palavras._

- Por que você acha isso? – _Sakura perguntou calmamente_.

- O Sasuke-kun é um homem poderoso, rico e bonito não vai querer alguém como você perto dele. – _a morena olhou Sakura de cima a baixo._

- Se o Sasuke-_sama _me demitir por não me achar "graciosa" o suficiente e por isso incapaz de exercer as minhas funções como secretária dele... Prometo-lhes que recomendarei uma das duas – _Sakura sorriu cínica._

As três mulheres puderam ouvir uma risada abafada do sujeito estranho que as acompanhava na viagem de elevador.

- Ora sua...! _– A loira ia partir pra cima de Sakura, quando o homem abaixou o jornal revelando seu rosto e todos deram um pulo para trás._

- Sasuke-sama! – _As duas gritaram idiotamente_.

- O andar de vocês chegou. – _Informou ele quando as portas da caixa de aço se abriram._

As duas saíram rapidamente ainda em choque. Quando a porta se fechou Sakura se remexeu constrangida. O que ele pensaria já arrumando confusão no primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Er Sasuke-sama... –

- Você sabe se defender quando é preciso – _Ele retirou os óculos escuros e a encarou._

Sakura ficou em silêncio perdida naquelas duas perolas negras que a fascinavam... A imensidão escura que eram aqueles olhos. Trêmula formulou uma pergunta.

- F-Foi um elogio ou uma crítica? – _Odiou-se por ter gaguejado_.

Sasuke recolocou os óculos e se aproximou dela ficando a centímetros de distância do corpo dela.

- Encare como uma observação _– O "Ting" soou e o elevado se abriu. Qüinquagésimo andar._

A Haruno o viu sair e ficou parada olhando para ele de costas. O terno não escondia os ombros largos e de repente ela sentiu um arrepio pelas pernas passando pela sua escostas indo direto para sua nuca.

"Maldição, o pervertimento de Tenten está me corrompendo." – pensou irritada e nem reparou que ele se virou para olhá-la.

- Você vem? – _A secretária acenou com a cabeça dando um sorriso amarelo._

*

*

*

Na sala de reunião um silêncio sufocante embalava a todos. Sakura estava de pé um pouco atrás de Sasuke anotando tudo o que podia na maior velocidade possível tão discretamente que ninguém percebia.

-... A comercialização dos produtos Taka subiu a níveis esplendidos – _falava um homem à frente do projetor_.

- Sasuke só esse mês fechamos três novos contratos milionários. – _Informou um deles. O rapaz sentado a cabeceira assentiu com a cabeça._

- Recebemos um grande pedido da Uchiha Company parece que a informação sobre o nosso novo tipo de tecnologia para motores de carro vazou e agora Uchiha Fugaku fez uma compra de 80 mil novos motores até o final do mês que vem... – _O homem de idade se ajeitou na cadeira. _– Não sei se conseguiremos.

- Me dê o pedido! – _Ordenou Sasuke, e Sakura o colocou em suas mãos com um movimento suave. O Uchiha a encarou e um leve rubor tomou conta das suas maçãs já naturalmente avermelhadas_.

O rapaz se, pois a ler o pedido com atenção, quando terminou deu um sorriso irônico.

- Não há motivo para entrarmos em pânico ele só que nos testar. – _Ele observou que Sakura tinha redigitado, sobressaltando os pontos mais importantes e fazendo pequenas anotações facilitando assim o entendimento do texto. Tinha que admitir ela era eficiente._

A garota que estava nos pensamentos do presidente tentava não encarar ninguém, mas sentiu um arrepio o mesmo que sentia quando era vigiada. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e ela viu um homem parecido com Sasuke, cabelos e olhos igualmente negros mais que no fundo escondiam uma malicia grosseira. A única diferença entre eles era que a pele daquele era muito mais pálida.

- Por que não deixamos aquela ninfa ali explicar... Acho que todos estão curiosos para ouvir a voz dela. _- O homem lhe mandou um sorriso falso._

Irinato Sai: 25 anos um home falso e malicioso adora "brincar" com as garotas especialmente aquelas que trabalham na empresa. Só está na Taka graças a Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke pode sentir a tensão no corpo da garota cor de rosa e encarou Sai com fogo nos olhos.

- Irinato eu sugiro que não atrapalhe a minha secretária sabe que eu odiaria que ela cometesse qualquer erro por sua causa. –

A Haruno o olhou agradecida.

- Bom cavalheiros, acho que isso já foi o suficiente. Quanto ao pedido da Uchiha se for preciso contrate mais pessoal – _Finalizou Sasuke e aos poucos a sala foi ficando vazia._

Sakura começou a recolher a papelada para organizá-la e depois arquivá-la. Quando chegou perto de Sai ele segurou a sua mão.

- Vá até a minha sala depois! _– O tom de voz dele era de ordem. E ele lhe mandou o um olhar que a assustou._

Da cabeceia Sasuke tinha uma expressão sombria.

- Não se intimide com Sai – _Falou Sasuke de repente sobressaltando Sakura._

Os dois estavam de volta a sala dele e o rapaz podia notar o quanto o gerente de Marketing tinha acuado sua funcionária.

- Senhor? – _Ela resolveu se fazer de desentendida_.

- Irinato é um estúpido na verdade só está aqui por que Naruto tem um grande apreço por ele, não dê atenção que ele não lhe perturbará.

- Obrigado. – _Sorriu Sakura agradecida pela confiança que ele passava para ela._

*

*

*

**18 de Novembro. (Duas semanas depois)**

Já completando 16 dias de trabalho, Sakura já era reconhecida pela sua competência. O único que não admitia isso era Uchiha Sasuke que mesmo assim lhe dava funções e obrigações que nenhuma de suas outras secretárias foram capazes de executar com a mesma habilidade.

Tenten continuava a importunando dizendo que ela estava afim de Sasuke que fora paixão a primeira vista e entre outras coisas um tanto "quente" demais. Contudo, lá no fundo da sua cabecinha ingênua e ela adoraria fazer essas coisas quentes com o Uchiha.

- Haruno! – _A voz do homem que preenchia a sua cabeça soou de repente assustando-a._

- Sim Sasuke-sama? –

- Venha aqui! –

Com um sorriso Sakura se levantou e foi para o escritório. Ela agora entendia melhor Sasuke ele reconhecia aqueles que realmente mereciam tal coisa. E agora por uma questão de amor próprio que seria a melhor secretária do mundo para _ele._

- Eu vou ter um jantar de negócios amanhã e você vai comigo _– O tom que ele usou não dava brecha para uma negação._

"_Ele me chamou para sair...? Não seja boba Sakura ele vai precisar de você como secretária provavelmente." – _Pensou a garota em contradição.

- C-claro. – Respondeu debilmente.

- Você tem uma roupa apropriada para um evento como esse? –

- Receio que não... – _Respondeu corando_.

- Hn. Esteja pronta para sair em cinco minutos. – Ordenou com a voz fria de sempre

A garota de cabelos rosa fitava Sasuke confusa os dois estavam no carro dele. O rosto serio estava impassível naquele momento.

- Você realmente é eficiente no que faz. – _Ele disse de repente_.

- Eu só faço o meu trabalho – Respondeu baixo tímida pelo elogio.

- Me chame de Sasuke. – _Pediu/ordenou ele e a garota se virou bruscamente assustada com pedido_. – No evento amanhã, vamos treinar isso no hoje – _ele explicou_ – Não quero que pensem que você é minha funcionária. Quero evitar problemas com... –

- Mulheres, não é? – _Se arrependeu instantaneamente por ter dito isso por que pela primeira vez dês de que entraram no carro_ _ele se virou para olhá-la._

- Não tente me decifrar Sakura vai se decepcionar como todos a minha volta _– ele falou com uma risada amarga._

- Isso não é verdade eu te admiro – _Ela corou mais continuou_ – Acredito que as pessoas que acham que você foi decepcionante por que não o conhecem de verdade. –

Sasuke a olhou profundamente com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios podia ver a sinceridade e a humildade transbordando naqueles olhos esmeraldinos.

- Chegamos – _Anunciou ele quebrando o clima_.

Sakura olhou em volta e deixou a boca cair um **shopping Center?!**

- Sasuke-sama... – _Ele lhe mandou um olhar reprovador_ – Sasuke o que viemos fazer aqui? – _Ela se corrigiu_.

- Você disse não tinha uma roupa apropriada para a festa amanhã, então vamos comprar uma para você – _O Uchiha respondeu simplesmente._

O rosto de Sakura perdeu a cor para logo depois ganhar uma coloração vermelho-vivo. Contra gosto seguiu ele.

- Não, esse também não – _Sasuke olhou tediosamente para o espelho_.

Sakura suspirou esse era o quinto vestido que experimentava. Olhou para o seu reflexo a roupa era verde bem clara combinava com os seus olhos. Frente única que envolvia o pescoço levemente armado.

- Err Sasuke eu... Eu gosto desse – _Falou timidamente_.

- Então o leve, mas não o vestira amanhã –

-Não posso levar esse vestido nem tenho aonde ir com ele - _Si libou ela se sentindo pequena perto daquele homem._

- Experimente esse! – A voz seca dele a acordou.

Sakura olhou para o tecido vermelho nas mãos de Sasuke. E o pegou mais com esse movimento os dedos se encostaram. Os verdes se chocaram com os negros e devagar ela se separou dele.

- E-eu já volto – _Entrou no provador antes de ouvir a resposta dele._

Colocou o vestido que ele escolheu e arregalou os olhos, era simplesmente lindo. Tomara-que-caia, a cintura apertada dava forma ao seu corpo realçando os seus seios. Ele ia até as coxas e terminava um palmo antes do joelho. Seus cabelos róseos davam um contraste interessante com a cor exuberante da vestimenta.

- Acho que esse está... Hum Adequado. –

Sasuke se virou e a olhou de cima abaixo e deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Esse é perfeito –

*

*

*

No apartamento da jovem secretaria a dona do mesmo estava radiante. Depois de comprarem o vestido Sasuke a levou até o Shinuze's cake e lá experimentou o melhor café da sua vida. O vestido verde que tinha gostado agora estava numa das sacolas de compra cortesia de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Tenten você não sabe... – _Exclamou ela quando a amiga entrou mas parou ao ver o estado dela _– Tenten?

- Sasuke... Eu... Eu _– A morena desabou no chão de joelhos e no instante seguinte Sakura estava ao seu lado. Ambas se sentaram no sofá._

- Ten-chan o que houve? – _Perguntou preocupada_.

- Eu o vi Sakura... Eu vi o Neji – _A morena afundou o rosto no ombro da cerejeira._

- O que? – _Sakura encarou a outra assustada_.

- Deixa eu te contar... –

**Flash Back**

_O Ichikarus é o melhor restaurante da cidade de Tókio e um dos mais finos também. Dês de que o relacionamento de com Hyuuga Neji acabou por causa de sua baixa classe social Tenten se tornou muito altruísta nessa parte. Agora andava sempre fina e bem arrumada._

_Ela conseguiu um emprego no restaurante como organizadora de eventos e apesar de fazer apenas dois meses que trabalhava lá já era um verdadeiro sucesso._

_Naquele dia ela ia começar a rever alguns horários para ajeitá-los na sua agenda. O dono do restaurante era um verdadeiro amor ele e as filhas dele Ayame adoravam jogar conversa fora com Mitashi o único problema mesmo daquele emprego era seu gerente: Iruka. Ele a perturbava o tempo inteiro. Só que não podia negar que ela tinha potencial para lidar com público e comércio._

_Tenten estava de frente para a porta fora chamada no escritório do "Iruka-san". Bateu na porta e esperou a ordem para entrar quando essa veio e ela pode visualizar quem estava lá dentro._

_Teve que segurar o choque a poucos metros de distância dela estavam Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hanabi._

_- Mandou me chamar Iruka-san? –_

_- Entre Tenten! Eu estava explicando aos nossos novos clientes o quanto seus eventos tem feito sucesso. – Ele analisou a expressão na funcionária que o ignorou._

"_Eles clientes... Meus?" – Tenten teve que se segurar para não fechar a cara._

_- É mesmo? – Ela perguntou tentando acalmar as emoções – A família Hyuuga deseja promover algum evento?_

_- Sim! – A voz fina de Hanabi fez os ouvidos da Mitashi doerem – Um coquetel para 60 pessoas na área reservada do restaurante. Nós já escolhemos os comes e bebes agora só queremos a organização._

_- E eu indiquei você... – Se manifestou Iruka._

_- Rock Lee me disse que todos os eventos que você organizou foram espetaculares e por isso nos interessamos – A coluna de Tenten recebeu um arrepio ao ouvir a vós dele._

_Hyuuga Neji: __Um jovem investidor. A família Hyuuga tem vários resorts espalhados pelo mundo. E como único herdeiro homem ele deve futuramente comandar os negócios da família. _

"_Neji..." -_

_- Eu vou lá embaixo pegar o contrato para vocês assinarem. Passem todos os detalhes para a Srta. Mitashi – O gerente saiu e Tenten se sentiu sufocada pelos olhares penetrantes dos Hyuuga à frente._

"_To ferrada" – Pensou a morena angustiada._

_- Como eu já disse o evento é para 60 pessoas e nos exigimos o máximo de descrição possível sem repórteres ou paparazis. – Hanabi falou de novo cheia de nojo._

_- Okay... "Essa é boa a tão poderosa família Hyuuga discreta e parece que arrumaram uma ovelha negra" – Pensou Tenten divertida..._

_- Certo... Vocês já escolheram o cardápio e os drinks... Vão querer alguma coisa a mais? – Perguntou._

_- Não! – Disse Neji mandando u olhar de aviso para Hanabi que fechou a cara._

_- Isso é tudo. Podem descer e assinar com o Iruka ele deve estar na recepção – O coração da morena batia desesperado._

_- Mais uma coisa _Tenten-chan _só por que você já foi namorada do Neji-kun não pense que receberá um extra por isso. –_

_- Hanabi o que você...? – Neji começou assustado._

_- E é melhor que apareça com uma roupa decente e não esses trapos que vocês _pobres _usam... Afinal você melhor que ninguém pode se disser _abandonada _por isso. – A insinuação cruel dilacerou o coração já ferido da garota de coques._

_Neji ficou paralisado jamais esperaria aquele tipo de coisa de sua prima mais nova. Ele pensou em dizer alguma cosa mais a Mitashi foi, mas rápida._

_- Não se preocupe _Hanabi-san – _Tenten falou entre dentes traindo o choro crescente – O que aconteceu entre eu e Neji-san já acabou e nunca mais vai recomeçar._

**Fim do Flash Back**

**-** Aquela garota é desprezível – _Sakura murmurou_ – Você vai ficar bem?

- Eu não sei... Sakura como eu vou arrumar uma roupa "adequada" para um coquetel desses? – _Desesperou-se Tenten._

- Nós daremos um jeito eu posso... – _Começou Sakura mais aí uma pequena lâmpada acendeu na sua cabeça e ela sorriu maquiavélica._

- Sakura? –

- Diga minha querida amiga morena, verde combina com você? – _A cerejeira perguntou levantando o vestido verde da sacola._

- Por Kami-sama Sakura! Onde você conseguiu esse vestido? –

- o Sasuke me deu... –

- Sasuke é? Cadê o - sama? –

- Er... Bem... Ele e eu vamos a um jantar de executivos amanhã e... Ele me deu vestido para ir – _À medida que falava suas bochechas ganhavam uma coloração avermelhada._

- Ah! Eu sabia! Sakura você está gostando do seu chefe tesudo! – _Gritou Tenten pulando no sofá igual a uma criança a depressão que lhe arrebatara totalmente extinta._

- Ten-chan! É só um jantar! – _ruborizou Sakura._

- E um vestido de sete mil ienes. – _Tenten lhe mandou um olhar de pura ironia e descrença_ – Não sou burra Sakura, você ta gostando desse cara! E eu acho que ele também ta começando a se "interessar" por você! –

- Você vai querer o vestido sim ou não? – _Tentou mudar de assunto_.

- Mais como? Meu coquetel é amanhã e seu jantar também –

- Eu não vou com esse, vou com o vermelho – _instantaneamente Sakura se arrependeu por ter dito aquilo._

- Ele comprou DOIS vestidos? – _em um piscar de olhos a Mitashi arrancou o segundo vestido da sacola. _– 10 mil ienes?! Alguém vai tirar a calcinha amanhã!

- Tenten! –

- Sakura ta apaixonada! Apaixonada! Apaixonada! – _Ela pegou um travesseiro e o agarrou_ – Mais como você tem sorte em... Um homem com um potencial daqueles da para imaginar o tamanho do... – _Sakura voou em cima da amiga e as duas começaram uma guerra de travesseiro._

**19 de novembro 07h00min AM**

A campainha do modesto apartamento tocou. Uma jovem de longuíssimos cabelos róseos atendeu ainda sonolenta. Na porta havia um homem loiro com uma calça rosa de couro apertada e um sobretudo marrom.

- Bom dia? – _Sakura o fitou meio descrente_.

- Haruno Sakura? – _Ele perguntou_

- Sim, sou eu – _A reboladinha que ele deu fez uma gota escorresse na sua cabeça._

- Sou Deidara-chan, estou aqui a mando do meu amado Sasuke-kun para transformar esse botão numa linda flor _– Ele tirou do casaco um secador e uma prancha de cabelo._

- Sakura o que está acontecendo? – _Tenten estancou ou ver o "homem" loiro._

- Deidara-san... – _chamou Sakura_ – A minha amiga aqui tem um coquetel às 18h30min e o meu jantar com o Sasuke-san é só as 20h00min será que você podia transformá-la também? – _Perguntou Sakura "inocentemente"._

- Hum? – Ele olhou para a morena de cima a baixo – Onde é esse coquetel?

- No Ichikarus eu sou organizadora de lá – _Ela parou e depois entre dentes terminou _– É um evento realizado pela família Hyuuga.

- Família Hyuuga?! Por que não falaram antes ao trabalho! _– O "homem" puxou as duas para dentro do apartamento._

**Algumas horas depois... 17h30min**

- Ten-chan você está linda! – Exclamou Sakura ao ver a amiga.

A Mitashi estava deslumbrante o vestido verde caiu como uma luva. As sandálias num tom escuro quase musgo enfeitadas com gliter. A maquiagem era uma mistura de verde com branco.

- Agora é só tirar esse grampo. _– Deidara retirou o objeto de metal deixando o caixo cair sobre os olhos amendoados._

O penteado era simplesmente incrível... Um coque alto com quatro caixos dois a frente do rosto e dois atrás caindo na nuca.

- Querida agora você vai pegar um táxi com as janelas fechadas, por favor, se não vai estragar o meu lindo penteado – _O cabeleireiro disse sorrindo._

- Arrase Tenten mostre ao Neji o que _ele _**perdeu. – **_Agitou Sakura_.

- Boa sorte para mim - _Sussurrou a morena._

A porta se fechou e a Haruno deu um belo sorriso até que viu Deidara a olhando de maneira estranha.

- O que foi? –

- Agora rosada é a sua vez –

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e agora tinha certeza de que estava nas mãos de um cabeleireiro psicótico.

**19h15min**

Da janela do apartamento pode-se ver um belo carro negro virar a esquina. Sakura engoliu a seco Deidara já havia ido embora a 15 minutos a deixando sozinha completamente apavorada. Olhou no espelho de novo e relaxou estava linda. Não tinha com que se preocupar.

Desceu as escadas e pode ver o Uchiha recostado na máquina.

Sasuke ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e arregalou os olhos com a visão... Ela estava tão... Tão... Perfeita! O vestido vermelho não escondia à perfeição que era aquele corpo a pele dele clara e leitosa parecia ser feita da mais cara porcelana. O rosto doce de menina agora graças à maquiagem fora substituído por um sedutor e muito mais que atraente. Os cabelos longos estavam parcialmente presos na frente por presilhas de flor enquanto o resto caia numa cascata rosa e encaracolada pelas suas escostas.

- Sasuke está bom assim? _– Perguntou, corando ao ver a reação dele, contudo não conseguiu refrear o impulso de dar uma voltinha na frente dele._

O perfume doce que ela exalava atingiu suas narinas o embriagando. Estava fascinado pelo cabelo dela, não fazia idéia de que ele fosse tão longo.

- Está bem apropriado. – _Resmungou encabulado abrindo a porta do carro._

A Haruno apenas sorriu com o comentário. Podia-se dizer até surpresa na verdade esperava apenas o típico "Hn" dele.

Dentro do carro o celular de Sakura tocou era uma mensagem.

**De: Ten-chan**

**Sakura eu me esqueci de avisar! Use camisinha!**

**P.S Tem uma caixa com dez na sua bolsa XD!**

**P.S²: Coloquei uma caixinha com dez por que não sabia o nível do Uchiha mais é no mínimo umas cinco vezes! Bons orgasmos friend...**

**Bjs Ten-chan!**

O rosto de Sakura se contorceu de vergonha e ganhou uma coloração violeta coisa que a maquiagem não foi capaz de esconder.

- Você está bem? – _Sasuke fixou seus olhos no rosto da sua acompanhante._

- Ah! Eu... Tudo bem. – _Ela fechou abruptamente o celular _– Podemos ir? – _Se ajeitou no banco colocando o cinto._

O moreno ainda a considerou por alguns instantes. Decidindo que aquilo seria inútil deu a partida do carro. O baixo ronronar do motor preencheu os ouvidos até o local da festa.

*

*

*

**No Ichikarus**

Tenten suspirou revoltada aquilo não ia acabar não. Quando ela pensava que todos já estavam se despedindo chegava mais um "ilustre" executivo e tudo recomeçava. E ainda tinha que agüentar os olhares nada discretos dos homens para si o tempo inteiro.

Sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro levemente estava pronta para desferir um palavrão quando viu... IRUKA?

- Algum problema? _– Quis saber ela._

- Não Tenten tudo está as mil maravilhas... Vo-você está muito bonita. –

- Ahn? Obrigado Iruka-san – _Ela deu um passo para frente tentando se esquivar, mas ele foi um tanto veloz e se posicionou novamente a sua frente._

- Você tem algum compromisso depois que acabar o coquetel? –

"_Kami-sama, você não está fazendo isso comigo!" –_ Os pensamentos de Tenten refletiram na sua face.

- Iruka – _Uma voz firme soou_

Os dois olharam para o lado.

- Neji-san... – _Tenten falou suavemente_ – Algum problema? – _A voz dela era neutra, baixa e calma... Só que Neji conseguia sentir os pingos de tristeza e desconforto._

O Hyuuga a fitou intensamente a morena reconhecendo aquele tom de derrota. Era o mesmo que ela tinha usado para dizer que o odiava no dia que terminou a relação deles.

- Você pode me acompanhar? – _Pediu ele._

- Claro... – _Ela o seguiu surpreendentemente. Calma._

Os Hyuuga olharam fascinados para a Mitashi. Aquela era mesma a ex-namorada pobre e sem classe de Neji?

- O que senhor deseja? – _Ela perguntou quando se afastaram das demais pessoas do recinto._

- Tenten pare de agir dessa maneira fria eu sei que você não é assim! – _Rugiu ele._

- Sr. Hyuuga poupe-me de intimidades o que nos tínhamos acabou faz muito, muito tempo. – _Ela respondeu energética._

- Não! Pare com isso! – _Ele a segurou pelos braços_ – Diga que não está sofrendo! Diga que não sente a minha falta.

- O que nós tínhamos acabou _– A voz da morena soou muito baixo._

- Então diga o meu nome. – _Ordenou ele a erguendo pelo rosto suavemente._

- Neji-san... –

- Não desse jeito!

- Me deixe em paz... – _Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela_ – Neji, por favor, não...

O rapaz de olhos lavanda claro sorriu e colou seus lábios aos dela. De repente ela se esqueceu do mundo. Mais doeu muito se lembrar da humilhação que ele a fez passar e possuída pela raiva o empurrou.

- Não Hyuuga-sama! Você não vai brincar comigo outra vez! – _A voz dela tremeu de fúria._

A expressão dele acalentou seu coração e muniu a raiva.

- Eu só fiz você sofrer não é? – _Ele passou a mão delicadamente nas pálpebras dela. Curvou-se um pouco e lhe deu um sutil beijo na testa._ – Me perdoe Tenten.

- Não me faça me apaixonar por você novamente Neji... Por... Por que amanhã eu vou voltar a ser a mesma de sempre, pobre e sem classe. – _Ela se afastou ligeiramente_.

- Você ainda me ama! –

- Não seja convencido Hyuuga! – _Ela colocou a mãos na cintura irritada a fúria aparentemente extinta._

Neji sorriu e a olhou profundamente.

Encabulada Tenten questionou:

- Por que você está me olhando dessa maneira? -

- É que eu tinha me esquecido de como essa sua carinha irritada é linda – _Ele recostou na parede completamente relaxado_.

- Neji eu- _A porta foi bruscamente aberta por Hanabi._

- Neji-kun! – A_mbos olharam para ela e a organizadora bufou ao vê-la –_ Otou-san quer falar com você.

- Eu estou indo – _Ele começou a andar, mas antes de sair virou-se para a morena_ – Eu procuro você na sua casa. –

- Eu não moro mais lá! _– Os olhos dos Hyuuga brilharam de curiosidade._

"_Vingança" – _Tenten deu um sorriso malicioso. –

- Como eu posso te encontrar? – _Indagou ele desconfiado._

- Você sabe aonde eu trabalho não vai ser difícil _– Mantendo o orgulho intacto ela saiu primeiro que eles sem olhar para trás._

*

*

*

De longe já era possível ver as lues brilhantes que ofuscavam a visão. Nas escadarias uma dezena de milhares de jornalistas e parapazis com máquinas fotográficas cheias de flashes. Assustada Sakura deixou o ar sair pela boca.

- Se acalme _– Pediu Sasuke ciente do nervosismo dela... Não podia culpá-la._

O manobrista pareceu, mas o Uchiha fez questão dele mesmo abrir a porta para Sakura que corou encantadoramente. O moreno sorriu e segurou o braço dela o smoking preto combinava perfeitamente com a expressão seria e compenetrada do jovem empresário.

- Olhem só é Uchiha Sasuke! _– Alguém gritou._

Cinco segundos depois todas as câmeras fotográficas estavam voltadas para ele.

- Quem é a mulher com ele? –

A Haruno tremeu... Não estava conseguindo enxergar quase nada a sua vontade era de sair correndo. Como alguém poderia viver envolto aquilo?! Quando sentiu que ia cair uma mão forte a segurou de pé.

- Não se preocupe... Ignore-os – _A voz neutra de Sasuke soou perto do seu ouvido... Perto de mais! Não pode evitar se arrepiar e estremecer coisa que infelizmente não passou despercebido pelo seu acompanhante._

As portas se abriram e tudo pareceu ser mágico. Várias mesas preenchiam o salão. Eram redondas com no máximo seis assentos. Lá dentro não tinha repórteres mais em compensação umas duzentas pessoas da alta sociedade: Empresários; grandes comerciantes e políticos.

Os olhos verdes da moça de cabelos rosa não pode deixar de notar várias mulheres olhando para Sasuke. Algumas até davam alguns passos mais desistiam ou vê-lo acompanhado.

"_Então foi por isso que ele quis me trazer... Por que sou a única mulher que.." – _Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz estridente.

- Sasuke-teme! –

Uzumaki Naruto: 25 anos. Parceiro de Sasuke e presidente da empresa sócia da Taka a Kyuubi.

No seu campo de visão apareceu um homem alto, loiro com a pele bronzeada e profundos olhos azuis.

- Naruto – _Sasuke o cumprimentou com um simples aceno com a cabeça._

- Sasuke, quem é essa moça bonita? – _Os orbes do rapaz reluziam_.

- Essa é Haruno Sakura. Sakura esse é Uzumaki Naruto. – _Os olhos verdes encontraram com os azuis._

- Olá Sakura-chan é um grande prazer conhecê-la! –

- O prazer é meu Naruto-san – _Ela disse timidamente._

- Não precisa de tanta formalidade Sakura-chan – _O sorriso dele contagiou Sakura._

- Minato está aqui? – _Perguntou o Uchiha levemente incomodado com a "troca" de sorrisos dos dois._

- Não, ele e minha mãe fugiram para a Europa _– Ele segurou a mão de Sakura_ – Vem Sakura-chan eu vou te apresentar aos outros convidados.

- Naruto! _– Repreendeu Sasuke puxando a garota de volta_ – Eu mesmo me encarrego disso.

O rosto da pobre moça parecia que ia explodir de tanta vergonha. Correu os olhos pelo são e notou que todos olhavam para eles três. Não era pra menos ela estava entre os dois rapazes e cada um deles segurava um de seus braços.

- Com licença, eu já volto – _Falou ela apressada e praticamente correu para o banheiro._

O Uzumaki olhou para a garota e depois para Sasuke.

- Acho que nós a constrangemos – _O Uchiha lhe mandou um olhar assassino._

Longe da entrada um par de olhos azuis céu vividos se estreitaram com a visão. Sorrindo cinicamente foi em direção ao alto moreno que conversava com os pais.

- Itachi. –

Yamanaka Ino: 24 anos. Uma mulher com cabeça de menina. Sempre mimada acha que pode ter tudo com um estalar de dedos.

-... Aquele ali não é o Sasuke? – _Perguntou falsamente inocente._

- Sim Ino, é o Sasuke – _O irmão mais velho suspirou pesadamente_.

Uchiha Itachi: 30 anos. Irmão mais velho de Sasuke e herdeiro da Uchihas Company.

- Eu vou ir falar com ele – _Mikoto preparou-se para levantar_.

- Não! – _Todos olharam Fugaku surpresos_ – Ele chegou depois, ele que venha falar conosco.

- Mas Fugaku... –

- Quieta Mikoto – _Ele se virou para Itachi_ – De umas voltas no salão com Ino e aproveite uma brecha para apresentá-la ao seu irmão.

Os olhos negros de Itachi se reviraram.

- Venha Ino – _Ele segurou o braço dela, mas antes de ir perguntou ao seu pai _– Orochimaru virá?

- É claro! Logo ele estará aqui – _Respondeu o progenitor prontamente._

Itachi suspirou Orochimaru e Sasuke no mesmo ambiente não dava certo.

Na porta do banheiro Sakura olhava de um lado para o outro. Deus se pudesse passaria a festa toda ali. Tinha que achar Sasuke, mas todas aquelas pessoas na alta sociedade ali. Os ossos de suas pernas pareciam ter virado geléias.

- Oh – _Uma das mulheres exclamou_ – Aquele não Uchiha Itachi com Yamanaka Ino? – _Bruscamente virou a cabeça na direção vendo um homem alto com uma bonita mulher loira._

Tinha que perguntar para alguém se aqueles na mesa eram os Uchiha.

- Naruto! –

- Ah oi Sakura-chan, algum problema? –

- Escuta aqueles ali são os Uchiha? – _Apontou para uma das diversas mesas._

- São eles mesmos - _A Haruno viu o Uzumaki adotar uma expressão séria – _O Sasuke provavelmente não sabe que eles estão aqui se não jamais teria vindo.

- Eu vou falar com o Sasuke – _Ela se afastou com passos rápidos. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre seu patrão e a família dele, mas podia sentir que era sério._

Começou a procurar Sasuke pelo salão e o avistou fazendo uma social com alguns empresários. Suas pernas tremeram engoliu a seco, entretanto continuou andando mais ereta possível.

- Sasuke – _O chamou_ – Posso falar com você um instante?

- Cavalheiros... –_ Os dois se afastaram ligeiramente_.

O Uchiha ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando Sakura foi empurrada por alguém. Instintivamente a segurou na cintura e as mãos dela voaram para os seus ombros os rostos ficaram bem próximos. A moça de cabelos róseos ia corando à medida que tomava a ciência dos seus seios prensados no peitoral musculoso de Sasuke. O cheiro dele era uma mistura de limão com hortelã.

- Oh perdoe-me você está bem? – _O clima foi bruscamente quebrado por uma voz feminina fina._

Sasuke se virou e viu i Itachi e uma mulher loira que lhe era familiar, mas estava sem saco para tentar lembrar. Além do mais estava na cara que aquele esbarrão não foi um acidente.

- Sasuke é bom vê-lo _– Itachi puxou a mulher que o acompanhava_ – Essa é Yamanaka Ino. Ela estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo.

- Hn –

A Haruno de repente se sentiu invisível. Já ia sair de fininho, mas estava tão bom ali quentinho... Quentinho? A ficha foi caindo devagar, aquela mulher a olhando mortalmente, o calor que irradiava perto do seu. Sasuke ainda segurava fortemente sua cintura.

Afastou-se desengonçadamente dele, trazendo aquelas duas pérolas negras que possuíam um brilho zombeteiro para si. Corou violentamente com o sorriso que ele lhe lançou.

- Você não se lembra de mim Sasuke-kun? – _A garota loira se achegou _- Nós éramos bem próximos na infância...

- Não me lembro _– A cortou secamente vendo o rosto da mulher se contrair._

- Ora, ora como você cresceu – _Uma voz peçonhenta ecoou atrás deles. Os irmãos Uchiha arregalaram os olhos._

- Orochimaru – _Falou Sasuke entre dentes enquanto se virava._

Os olhos amarelos deslocaram-se para Sakura que retraiu o corpo e apertou o braço de Sasuke que pareceu não se importar.

- Quem é essa jovem adorável? – _Ele ergueu a mão para encostar-se a ela_ – Para estar com você deve ter custado uma fortuna _– Sakura arregalou os olhos com a insinuação. Puxou a mão pirracenta._

- Ninguém do seu interesse! – _Rosnou sasuke._

- Orochimaru, por favor... – _Começou Itachi._

- Você continua sendo um garotinho arrogante e mimado. Não é a toa que o papai te desprezou – _Sasuke apertou os punhos_.

A jovem secretária olhou para seu chefe e pode ver que no fundo dos olhos negros havia uma tristeza sem igual.

- Orochimaru já chega! – _O Uchiha mais velho falou baixo e grosso_.

- O que foi Itachi? Por que tanto amor ao seu irmãozinho agora? Você sabe que foi um dos primeiros a festejar quando ele partiu. _– Os orbes amarelos brilharam sadicamente ao ver o modo como Sasuke olhou para irmão._

A Haruno senti-a a paciência do moreno ao lado esgotando podia ver, podia sentir o quanto ele estava machucado. Não soube dizer bem o porquê de todo aquele rancor, mas uma coisa estava certa! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Uma luz acendeu na sua cabeça.

- Desculpem, mas o Sasuke e eu termos que nos retirar agora. – _A bela de cabelos rosados falou naturalmente e puxou Sasuke_. – O coquetel da família Hyuuga...

Sasuke entendeu prontamente.

- Eu tinha me esquecido... – _Começou a andar para saída._

- Você sempre foi e sempre será um covarde Sasuke! – _A voz do Orochimaru foi ouvida por todos no salão._

Os olhos verdes fitaram penerosos o rapaz ao seu lado. Esse estava um tanto cabisbaixo.

*

*

*

A BMW preta do moreno corria agora em alta velocidade 200 K/h por hora no mínimo. No banco do carona a menina se encolhia assustada.

"_Meu Deus eu não quero morrer" – _Pensou se segurando no banco.

Finalmente um sinal vermelho obrigou Sasuke a diminuir a velocidade. Enquanto os pedestres atravessavam, Sakura se arriscou a dar uma olhara para o homem ao seu lado... A expressão dele faria qualquer um sair correndo.

- Sasuke... – _Pois a mão de leve no ombro dele_ – Você está bem?

As pérolas negras se voltaram para ela. Apesar do evidente desgosta as esmeraldas continuaram fixas nos ônix. Sabia que ele estava naquele estado por causa daquele homem. Orochimaru.

- Acho que a noite não foi como você esperava – _Ele falou de repente – _Você esta com fome?

- Ah não se preocupe com isso... – _Nesse instante o estomago da cerejeira roncou alto e ela se encolheu envergonhada._

Sasuke segurou uma gargalhada e apesar do evidente constrangimento a dona dos cabelos cor-de-rosa não pode deixar de reparar o quanto lindo ele ficava rindo daquele jeito mesmo que fosse dela.

- Desculpe Sakura, eu conheço um restaurante... –

- Ah não! – _Ele a olhou assustado a garota enrubesceu e se concertou – _É a minha vez de te levar a um lugar que posso afirmar, é um dos melhores!

O Uchiha a fitou cético e intrigado enquanto a outra apenas sorriu.

Alguns minutos depois a BMW se destaca entre os outros carros no drive thru do Mc' Donalts.

- Aqui? – Sasuke a olhou descrente.

- Que foi Sasuke-kun vai me dizer que nunca comeu no Mc' Donalts? –

- Não... – _"Como foi que ela me chamou?" –_

**- Diga o seu pedido? – A máquina ordenou.**

Antes que o Uchiha tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, Sakura se jogou no seu colo, botando o rosto para fora da janela. As pernas balançando igual a uma menina. Os ônix desceram pelo corpo dela parando nas nádegas firmes.

- Um cheeder com uma coca-cola... Sasuke você vai querer o que? –

- Hn. –

- Esse sanduíche não existe... Ah já sei. E um quarteirão com outra coca-cola também. –

- **Pegue o seu pedido a frente. Obrigado pela preferência.**

Os lábios do moreno se curvaram num sorriso... Sakura podia ter toda a responsabilidade do mundo e parecer madura, mas no fundo ainda não passava de uma menina sonhadora. Diferente dele ela não perdeu a ingenuidade pelas pancadas da vida e isso e certa forma o atraia.

- Nós vamos comer aqui no carro mesmo? – _Ela perguntou curiosa._

- Você é quem sabe... – _Estava na cara que ele nunca havia tido uma "aventura" como aquela._

_- _Vire a esquerda na próxima rua – _Os negros brilharam desconfiados – _Confie e mim.

Alguns instantes depois eles chegaram a um parque repleto de cerejeiras gigantescas e majestosas. Bem no centro havia um banco de pedra que proporcionava uma bela visão do céu.

- Eu venho aqui quando estou triste – _Revelou a Haruno devagar depois de sentarem. _– Você parece estar.

- Hump você é... Irritante! – _Desdenhou ele mordendo o sanduíche_.

- Por quê? Por que mantém as pessoas tão afastadas? –

Os ônix se viraram chocados para a secretária que o encarava passiva. Lá no fundo do seu peito pode ouvir um som... Seu cristal protetor de gelo acabará de receber uma pequena mais considerável rachadura.

**Continua...**

_**Prévia:** _O Passado Doloroso de uma Flor

_- Olá querida irmã!_

_ - Não Neji, você é um maldito Hyuuga que pode tudo, não é?!_

_ O Carro derrapou e subindo pela calçada bateria no muro exatamente onde a Haruno estava_.

_ Sentiu uma descarga de adrenalida e correu em direção a ela... Droga não ia dar tempo! _

_

* * *

_

**Perdoem qualquer erro de português preciso arranjar uma beta TT-TT!**


	3. O Passado Doloroso de Uma Flor

**Notas da autora: **Eu realmente sinto muito, não pretendia demorar tanto para postar o segundo capitulo. Mais como estou na 8ª série ou 9º ano se preferir os concursos para a escola média/técnica ocuparam todo o meu tempo. Espero não ter desapontado ninguém com essa espera, me desculpem de verdade. Devo admitir que estou um pouco frustada com o tamanho de capitulo queria que ele ficasse maior! Vou tentar compensar no próximo. Bjs!

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto! **_Mais a história é minha *o*!_**

**A Secretária da Minha Vida**

**Capitulo dois - O Passado Doloroso e uma Flor**

_Em Osaka uma cidade no interior do Japão uma família simples vivia plena e feliz. Os Haruno eram conhecidos pelas obras esplêndidas que a matriarca da família fazia. Seus talentos no desenho sempre foram admirados por muitos, esboços, telas e pinturas... Não havia uma casa próxima a deles que não tinha um das diversas provas da arte de Haruno Saiko._

_Olhos castanhos, curtos cabelos róseos e cacheados a senhora era muito meiga e gentil amava crianças. E como quase todas as mulheres do mundo ela sonhava em ter uma filha... No coração dela seria sua obra mais perfeita._

_Nove meses depois esse sonho se tornou realidade e deu a luz há Haruno Sakura sua filhinha linda e perfeita. Seu marido Hiroshi emocionado com a semelhança de sua espoca com sua preciosa sakura lhe deu um presente valiosíssimo... Um medalhão de cristal rosa na forma da flor que ela carregava no nome._

_A coisa que mais fascinava a todos eram os profundos olhos verdes brilhantes que o bebê possuía. Hiroshi tinha olhos verdes só que num tom bem mais escuros quase musgo. Contudo isso não fazia diferença para os pais que a achavam ainda mais linda e rara por possuir olhos tão puros e inocentes._

_Durante dez longos anos essa família viveu muito bem. Até abriram o próprio negócio uma loja de arte que era muito visitada, além disso, Saiko também passou a dar aulas de desenho aqueles que quisessem aprender a pintar. Infelizmente a pequena Sakura não nasceu com o talento da mãe... Ela tinha os seus próprios dançar e cantar._

_No meio do verão o dia nasceu nublado e escuro, Saiko disse a Sakura que sempre que aquilo acontecia era um mau presságio, um aviso que algo terrível estava preste a acontecer. Uma nova moradora surgiu na calma cidade. Seu nome era Yoshi Guren que possuía uma filha de 12 anos, Karin. Dês de o primeiro dia a Sra. Yoshi não escondeu seu interesse em Hiroshi e no patrimônio que ele e a esposa haviam construído juntos._

_Saiko detestava o modo como Guren olhava para sua família cheia de inveja e ódio. Pouco tempo depois estourou a bomba que Haruno Hiroshi tinha um caso com Yoshi Guren automaticamente isso resultou no fim do casamento. Motivo simples Saiko confiava no marido, mas havia pegado ele na sua casa, na sua cama a traindo. O fim do matrimônio foi marcado com discussão e violência. E uma jovem flor acabou meio esquecida apavorada com as brigas de seus pais._

_Mesmo com a pouca idade o broto de cereja podia sentir que alguma coisa estava errada e sabia no fundo do seu coração que a culpa era daquela mulher nova e que ela tinha uma grande influência sobre o seu pai._

_Transtornado Hiroshi manipulado por Guren internou a esposa numa clinica psiquiátrica longe de Osaka alegando que ela era incapaz de cuidar da filha e de si mesma. O estado decadente que a moça estava ajudou ele a concluir todo o plano._

_Depois de se casar com Sra. Yoshi, Hiroshi abandou a filha deixando-as totalmente de lado. Karin sempre tirava proveito da fragilidade emocional da menina excluindo-a da família. Sakura nunca se recuperou pela falta de afeto da mãe, mas não caiu em depressão graças a um conveniente acaso. Quando finalmente juntou dinheiro o suficiente para fugir se sentou ao lado do ser mais louco da face da terra _Mitashi Tenten.

_A morena estava indo atrás de um antigo namorado e quando ouviu a história da companheira de viagens se disponibilizou a ajudá-la. Juntas as duas passaram maus bocados se metendo em confusões a maioria arrumada pela Mitashi! _

_Mesmo depois de tantos anos Hiroshi se nega a dizer para sakura onde a mãe dela está. Na verdade a pobre Haruno nem sabe se ela está viva ou morta. De longe via Guren e Karin destruírem todo o patrimônio que o talento da sua mãe construiu as únicas coisas que a faziam se lembrar era seu medalhão e a dança essa última nunca mais se atreveu a fazer._

_Sua relação com o pai era totalmente desequilibrada e o que mais doía era ouvir da boca dele face a face que o mesmo considerava Karin muito mais que um dia a considerou como filha._

**Oito de Dezembro.**

Dentro da Taka mais precisamente dentro do escritório do jovem presidente Uchiha Sasuke um grupo de executivos discutia um assunto "vital". Como encerrar o ano?

Na opinião do Uchiha aquilo não passava de uma grande perda de tempo. Se pudesse dava férias aos funcionários e ponto final. Só que como uma das maiores empresas Japonesas a Taka tinha uma imagem a zelar.

- Sasuke qual é a sua opinião? – _Perguntou um dos vários homens de terno. _

**- **Hn – _Resmungou irritado beirando há um ataque de nervos._

Sakura sorriu para a porta e olhou o relógio eles estavam lá há exatamente uma hora e meia... E não sabia o porquê só que tinha plena consciência de que ainda não haviam resolvido absolutamente nada.

Levantou-se e bateu na porta.

- Com licença Sasuke-sama sua presença está sendo requisitada. – _Falou zombeteira com um sorriso maroto na fase._

Uma das sobrancelhas do moreno se ergueu o tom de voz dela não deixava duvidas de que não estava sendo solicitado porcaria nenhuma aquilo era só uma distração básica para ele se acalmar. Agradeceu a intervenção dela silenciosamente.

- Continuaremos com isso mais tarde – _Falou entre dentes para que não houvesse duvidas de que ele realmente não deveria ser contestado naquele momento._

Os pobres homens que apenas faziam seu trabalho saíram apresados e atrapalhados querendo fugir da carranca que tomava conta do rosto atrativo do moreno sentado na cabeceira.

A Haruno suspirou lembrando-se dos poucos dias que também ficará extremamente assustada com aquela expressão mortífera que ele apresentava a todos. Agora que o conhecia um pouco mais quando o via daquele jeito o achava bem sexy.

Corou intensamente com seus pensamentos e balançou a cabeça para retirar eles antes que pudessem se concluiu para valer. Resolveu voltar a fazer o que era realmente era importante o seu trabalho.

- O senhor precisa dar a resposta para o baile de Natal da Sra. Tsunade-Hime, Naruto-san já confirmou a presença dele. – _Ela disse suavemente. _

- Hum, Tsc está bem eu vou – _Respondeu como se ir aquela festa fosse um grande sacrifício._

- Certo – _Ela anotou algo na prancheta que trazia em mãos –_ Seu discurso para entrevista com os presidentes das empresas japonesas... –

- É só em fevereiro, por favor! – _Resmungou._

- Estão me pressionando devo dizer sim? –

- Você está tentando se livrar de mim? – _Perguntou o rapaz com a sobrancelha erguida._

- Q-Que? N-Não Sasuke-sama – _As bochechas da secretária pareciam em chamas._

O Uchiha sorriu de lado, admirado com aquelas maçãs rosadas que realçavam ainda mais os olhos verdes brilhantes, aqueles orbes o fascinavam seu mais novo hobby era deixá-la encabulada, constrangida para que aquele belo rosto pudesse corar.

Dê uns tempos para cá a cerejeira não pode deixar de notar uma subida mudança do comportamento do seu patrão ele andava mais bem humorado já não era mais tão grosso.

"_Comigo pelo menos não" – _Esse pensamento zombava constantemente da moça que se sentia sem graça só de imaginar o moreno gentil com ela.

Certa vez comentou isso com a com sua parceira de apartamento Mitashi Tenten, e dês de então a morena a perturbava dizendo que ele melhorou seu singelo humor negro por causa de um par de olhos verdes e uma cabeleira rosada.

- Pode ir Sakura – _A voz sedutora dele a despertou_ – Se precisa de você lhe chamo.

Com o rosto ainda completamente afogueado ela acenou positivamente e saiu da sala com leves calmos e graciosos passos.

*

*

*

Num dos lugares mais remotos de Tókio existia um paraíso que nem parecia ter sido construído bem ali numa das cidades mais movimentadas e barulhentas do mundo. O _Rock's Club_ era nada mais que uma academia no começo agora era uma área de lazer cinco estrelas.

Nos seus milhares de metros quadrados três piscinas ocupavam grande parte da propriedade. A maior delas poderia abrigar umas 300 pessoas e ainda sim os banhistas poderiam nadar a vontade. A segunda era para crianças com faixa etária menor de 10. E a de ondas que era o atrativo preferido dos jovens.

Mas afastado podia ser ver uma quadra de tênis e um campo de golfe semi-profissional. Um parquinho muito singelo também divertia os pequenos. No prédio principal além dos gigantescos vestiários com chuveiros de água quente ainda havia a sauna, massagistas a disposição dos sócios e um restaurante muito aconchegante.

Nos jardins enfeitados com as cerejeiras, certo loiro andava distraidamente pelo caminho de pedras brancas até que sentiu algo se chocar contra o seu corpo. Era uma moça muito bonita por sinal, pele clara, cabelos azuis escuros e profundos olhos perolados era uma pena que esses estivessem vermelhos e molhados com lágrimas.

- Des... Descul... Desculpe! – _Ela pediu levantando para logo recomeçar a correr._

O Uzumaki olhou o caminho que ela percorria com uma gota o certo seria pelo menos acalmá-la a coitada poderia bater num poste e nem sequer perceber.

- Que menina estranha – _Sussurrou depois de perdê-la de vista._

Ia voltar a caminhar quando uma coisa no chão prendeu sua atenção. Era uma bolsinha branca azulada. Curioso de nascença abriu o objeto de seu interesse e descobriu que dentro dele havia os documentos da mulher que lhe esbarrou.

"_Hyuuga Hinata" – _Os orbes azuis perderam-se na fotografia.

Algo na sua mente estalou não sabia exatamente o porquê e nem tinha cabeça para tentar descobri mais desejava profundamente rever a dona daqueles olhos de perola e face angelical.

- Hyuuga né, os maiores Resorts do mundo – _Os lábios de Naruto se curvaram num sorriso brilhante. _

*

*

*

No balcão do Ichikarus uma morena pedia uma _Vodca Martini_, estava de folga. O Evento dos Hyuuga fora um verdadeiro sucesso por isso ela ganhara aquela "bonificação".

- Tenten – _A Mitashi se virou encontrando seu "amado" gerente – _Só por que ganhou o dia de folga você não precisa acabar com o estoque do bar.

"_Arg seu cretino, naquele dia queria sair comigo né? Agora fica me esnobando é a primeira bebida que eu peço!" – _Pensou irritada.

Estava com uma resposta bem malcriada na ponta da língua quando viu entrar pela porta do bar um Deus. Alto, moreno com um belo Armani, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Muitíssimo belo.

Ao lado dele uma mulher realmente elegante desfilava com o vestido de veludo azul-escuro. Grandes olhos cor do céu, longos cabelos loiros. Eles se sentaram numa mesa próxima ao balcão. Sendo assim a morena poderia ouvir o que conversavam.

- Ino se acalme as coisas não são assim tão fáceis com o meu irmão. – _Disse o moreno._

_- _Não acho que este seja o problema Itachi! Sasuke nem sequer retornou os meus telefonemas e eu liguei para ela todo santo dia dês daquela festa! – _Reclamou ela histeria com o tipo de humor das riquinhas pela primeira vez em sua vida Yamanaka Ino não tinha o que queria._

"_Uchiha Sasuke" – _Pensou Tenten agora totalmente vibrada na conversa ao lado.

- Ino meu irmão passou por muita coisa deve ser difícil para ele se relacionar – _A voz de Itachi saiu num lamento._

- Difícil se relacionar? Ora Itachi você não viu o jeito que ele olhou para aquela mulherzinha de cabelos rosa – _Reclamou num tom agudo._

"_Cabelo rosa? Essa perua ta falando da minha Best?" – _A Curiosidade de Tenten só aumentava.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte vá até a empresa amanhã e convide-o para jantar – _Sugeriu o moreno._

- Está bem – _A loira bebeu um gole do drink_ – Seu irmão é um desafio para mim e eu nunca perco os meus desafios – _Um brilho predatório passou pelos orbes azuis._

O rapaz pediu a conta e os dois saíram elegantemente do bar atraindo olhares de tudo quanto era parte. Os âmbares escuros da Mitashi os seguiram até que fugiram da sua vista.

"_Melhor eu avisar há minha amiga rosadinha que ela tem uma rival!" – _Pensou zombeteira.

Despediu-se de alguns funcionários e caminhou para fora. Já que havia ganhado o dia de folga não ia passá-lo enchendo a cara no bar. Pegou o celular e quando ia começar a discar quando um carro grande prateado ronronou na calçada. De dentro dele saiu um homem de óculos escuros e longos cabelos castanhos claro.

- Neji?! -

*

*

*

De volta as empresas Taka a dona dos olhos esmeraldas suspirava entediada. Sentindo falta de algo, ou melhor, de alguém. Sasuke tinha saído para uma emergência de ultima hora e era provável que almoçasse por lá.

Já havia adiantado todo o seu trabalho e sem o Uchiha ali parecia que tudo era tão vazio tão sem sentindo. Bufou irritada sentando-se na cadeira mexendo aleatoriamente no computador. Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu o som do elevador. Os arregalam e a boca abriu em choque e surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – _Questionou entre dentes_.

Dentro da caixa de aço havia uma mulher ruiva de olhos castanhos avermelhados, óculos e roupas decotadas ao extremo.

- Ora irmãzinha isso é jeito de me tratar? – _Debochou cinicamente_.

Yoshi Karin: 25 anos, tem uma personalidade fria e cruel. Seus atos obscuros são perigosamente deturpados.

- Não estou brincando Karin, o que é que você que e como entrou aqui? –

- Um rapaz de olhos roxos e cabelos prateados me deixou entrar – _Rebateu passando os dedos pela mesa de Sakura avaliando o local_.

- O que quer? –

- Papai quer dinheiro. – _A voz agora adotou uma meiguice falsa_.

- Para que? Ele tem a própria loja. _– A hostilidade inicial da cerejeira agora fora substituída pela confusão._

- É que surgiram certos imprevistos e a loja está indo mal. –

- Você e aquela desgraçada da sua mãe torraram todo o dinheiro do meu pai! – _Acusou Sakura._

A expressão mortífera voltou à face de Karin.

- Me dá logo a droga do dinheiro! – _Ordenou irritada._

- Não! De mim você não vai pegar nada! – _Praticamente gritou a Haruno._

- Vai mesmo deixar o nosso negocio afundar Saks-chan? Não foi a maluca da sua mãe que fundou aquela galeria? – _alfinetou a ruiva conhecendo o ponto fraco da meia irmã._

- Cala a boca Karin! –

- Ah magoou? Não sei por que ela provavelmente já está morta e enterrada na beira de alguma estrada de terra por aí... Por que ainda se importa? – _Indagou com uma curiosidade cruel._

- Cala a boca, cale essa maldita boca! – _Berrou a flor chorando socando a mesa de madeira._

- Gritando Sakurinha que coisa feia esse é o seu local de trabalho – _Censurou a ruiva cínica._

- Vá embora daqui – _Pediu com a voz fraca._

- Hum não é a toa que o papai te rejeitou, que ele não te quis. Lembra Sakura? Lembra do que ele disse para você? - _A voz de Karin ficou macabra – _Você vai terminar igualzinha a sua mãe presa numa camisa e força e depois vai morrer sozinha jogada em algum lixão por aí.

O aparto no peito da cerejeira era quase insuportável com os olhos verdes cintilando em sufoca mento ela caiu de joelhos. Aqueles eram seus pontos fracos, seu pai e sua mãe.

- Pense Sakurinha logo eu venho pegar o dinheiro – _Com passos calmos entrou no elevador e acenou para a meia-irmã com um sorrisinho meigo._

Ofegando ligeiramente, sentindo uma brusca falta de ar. Sakura se apoiou na parede e foi na direção das escadas não queria pegar o elevador tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sentir o perfume forte de Karin trazia náuseas para o seu corpo.

Levou quase vinte minutos para descer aquilo tudo, sabia que não encontraria ninguém lá, afinal quem em sã consciência deixaria de pegar o elevador para descer aquela escadaria?

Chegou ao saguão já mais calma o choro aparentemente controlado, só que ainda sentia falta de ar e cabeça baixa latejava. A respiração estava levemente alterada.

- Sakura-san – _Exclamou a recepcionista simpática_ – O Suigetsu disse que a sua irmã saiu agora pouco... Está tudo bem? – _Questionou prestando mais atenção no estado da amiga de trabalho_.

Ignorando tudo e todos que a cercavam apressou os passos correndo para fora tentando evitar perguntas andou rápido sem prestar atenção em nada a sua volta.

Em frente à empresa um carro preto gigantesco parou e de dentro dele saiu o jovem Uchiha Sasuke. A mesma expressão séria e compenetrada os óculos escuros escondendo os ônix hipnotizantes.

Ia adentrar pela porta principal quando um ponto rosa chamou a sua atenção. A mulher de longuíssimos cabelos róseos estava apoiada na parede e parecia estar tendo dificuldade para respirar.

Intrigado com o estado dela viu que a mesma se encostar-se ao muro sal piscado e dobrar os joelhos pondo as mãos nos olhos deixando assim as medeixas rosadas. Começou a andar na direção da moça quando um som apitou nos seus ouvidos e alguns gritos. Um carro em alta velocidade perdeu o controle e ia se chocar contra o muro exatamente onde a cerejeira estava. Como se tivesse recebido uma descarga de adrenalina. Correu até ela. Droga não ia dar tempo.

Sakura se apoiou no muro abaixou a cabeça se sentido fraca, ouviu um som agudo de pneus cantando no asfalto. Ergueu e arregalou os olhos o carro iria prensá-la no muro. Fechou os verdes se preparando para morrer. Até que sentiu seu braço ser puxado.

O mundo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta viu tudo embaçado... O carro amarelo se chocando contra a parede de concreto... Seu corpo frágil indo de encontro a outro musculoso e viril e uma dor latejante no seu pé esquerdo.

- Chamem uma ambulância! – _Ouviu_ _alguém gritou._

Ainda confusa viu as pessoas se amontoarem em volta dela e do seu salvador. Abriu os olhos, curiosa para descobrir quem fora a santa alma que salvará sua patética e sem valor vida.

- Sasuke... – _Sussurrou sem voz, mas ele pareceu entender._

- Shhh – _Ele a ergueu no colo a sirene com o som incrivelmente irritante preencheu sua audição ecoando no fundo se sua mente._

- Coloque-a aqui senhor - _Um dois enfermeiros pediu._

O Uchiha sentou a cerejeira na maca e ela reclamou internamente por ter perdido a proteção daqueles braços calorosos e confortáveis.

- A Srta. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- M-Meu pé esquerdo – _Reclamou tímida com o olhar do Uchiha._

O rapaz de branco tirou seu sapato que para a sua desgraça havia quebrado o salto gostava tanto daquela sandália.

- Ai! – _O garoto mal havia tocado no seu pé e ela gemeu de dor._

_- _Que sorte ele apenas torceu não está quebrado nem deslocado, mas por via das dúvidas é melhor bater um raio X.

O moreno que permanecia quieto estreitou os olhos tentando ignorar o desconforto que sentiu ao ver aquele incompetente tocar o pé delicado da moça de cabelos rosados.

"_Há que ótimo Sasuke, dês de quando você sente atração por pés?" – _Pensou consigo mesmo.

- E o senhor, está tudo bem? – _Os negros não desviaram de Sakura que já estava dentro da ambulância deitada na maca enquanto colocavam um suporte no seu pescoço._

- Para que hospital vão leva - lá? –

- Para o Godaime-Hokage, conhece? –

Quem não conhecida aquele hospital, era o maior e mais chique de Tókio a diretora Tsunade era conhecida pela severidade para todos os seus funcionários. Conseguindo assim a melhor ala médica possível da capital.

- Eu vou com ela – _Sibilou já dentro do veiculo. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, no entanto queria ter a certeza de que ela ficaria bem._

- Sasuke – _O homem se virou ao ser chamado._

- Suigetsu, cuide de tudo e evite a imprensa - _Ordenou com a voz fria e forte para não deixar dúvidas._

Viu que o outro acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se voltou para a moça.

- Sasuke... Obrigado – _Murmurou encabulada a verdade é que não sabia o que dizer._

**O Uchiha não respondeu apenas a olhou profundamente com a matiz ônix brilhante e hipnotizante.**

... Do outro lado da rua escondida pelas pessoas apressadas e curiosas pelo quase acidente... O maxilar de Karin cerrou-se firmemente. Conhecia aquele homem. Quer dizer que agora Sakura estava de caso com empresários milionários. Ora, ora sua tolinha irmãzinha não era tão estúpida quanto imaginava. Sua mãe ia adorar saber disso. Passou a língua pelos lábios num ato insano, teria o prazer de roubar mais uma coisa importante daquela aquém considerava sua rival...

*

*

*

Longe de toda aquela confusão e tumulto um porsche prateado passeava aparentemente sem rumo pelas ruas da capital do Japão. Dentro do automóvel tinha certa morena bem desconfiada.

- Então Hyuuga para onde você está me levando – _O tom de voz dela era arrogante na verdade uma imitação barata da própria voz dele._

Ele a olhou de rabo de olho irritado. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão intensamente irritante?

- Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta... – _Pediu controlando o tom de voz._

- Aff chocolate branco você é tão chato! – _Disse ela caindo na gargalhada em seguida._

- Como foi que você me chamou? _– Indagou chocado com certo rubor cobrindo as bochechas._

- White Chocolate baby! Você está surdo por um acaso? – _Ela se virou para ele com a típica expressão Hyuuga fria e séria._

- Tenten você está testando a minha paciência – _Falou ele num tom baixo._

- Caso o senhor Hyuuga Neji tenha esquecido foi VOCÊ que me seqüestrou na frente do meu trabalho, há testemunhas! -

O rapaz bufou

- Eu disse que iria te procurar você, costumo manter a minha palavra – _Vociferou ele arrogante._

Já a Mitashi sentiu um jorro de raiva misturada com tristeza... Ela acreditou nele quando lhe disse que sempre estariam juntos, que nada iria separá-los. Dava-lhe sua "palavra". Pela primeira vez dês de que entrou naquele carro a figura feminina ficou séria.

- É eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém – _Ironizou ela com a voz embargada._

As mãos masculinas apertaram o volante, olhou para o lado e viu uma pequena lágrima cintila no rosto da moça que rapidamente a secou.

- Tenten...

- O que é que você quer Neji? Fazer-me de brinquedinho novamente? Quer-me vê acabada de novo? – _A voz dela parecia um lamento recheado de ódio._

- Eu nunca quis fazer você sofrer! – _Murmurou firme com uma sombra nos olhos._

- Mentiroso! Mentiroso! Você só sabe mentir! É um maldito Hyuuga uma das maiores famílias do Japão não é? E por isso pode tudo até usar as pessoas como diversão! – _Gritou ela já fora de controle era sempre assim, apenas ele conseguia deixar seu emocional tão frágil a ponto de perder o controle com simples palavras! – _Para essa droga de carro se não eu pulo dele ainda andando!

Assustado com a brusca mudança da Mitashi o rapaz freou o porsche e ela saiu instantaneamente, ele a seguiu.

- Volte Tenten!

- Não Hyuuga! Me deixa em paz! – _Odiava isso, odiava ser tão frágil perante ele._

- Escuta! – _Agarrou firmemente os ombros dela – _Eu sei que te magoei, mas ainda te amo e quero você de volta!

A morena emudeceu com aquelas palavras e abaixou a cabeça. Arriscar ou não? Valia mesmo à pena? Por Kami-sama havia sofrido tanto por causa daquele homem.

Antes que tivesse tempo para formular qualquer frase sentiu os lábios firmes dele encostarem-se com os seus num beijo sôfrego e desejoso. Não tinha como resistir. Quando finalmente se separaram ambos tinham a respiração bem ofegante.

- Neji eu... – _O celular feminino tocando arruinou o clima. – _Com licença!

**Tenten?**

- Sim Iruka o que foi?

**Recebi uma ligação da sua amiga Haruno Sakura, parece que ela sofreu um acidente e está lá.**

- O que? É muito grave?!

**Não, ela disse que esta bem, mas provavelmente chegará tarde em casa... Disse também que tentou ligar para o seu celular e não conseguia! Onde você está... Tenten?**

A Mitashi já havia desligado nada grave né? Duvidava muito do jeito que Sakura era preferia ver com os próprios olhos. Virou-se para Neji que a encarava curioso. Ignorou tal fato e pediu.

- Pode me levar até o hospital Godaime-Hokage?

- O que houve?

- A Sakura sofreu um acidente e está internada lá... Ela disse que está bem mais eu prefiro conferir isso com os meus próprios olhos! – _Ela andou de novo na direção do carro prateado – _Essa conversa nós terminamos depois!

O Hyuuga acenou positivamente sabendoque a Haruno e a Mitashi eram unha e carne, laços sanguíneos não sobrepõem os sentimentos elas eram muito mais que simples amigas... Eram irmãs na alma e no coração.

*

*

*

- Bom o que temos aqui? –_ Exclamou uma médica de cabelos curtos e pretos ao entrar na sala._

Shinuze: 30 anos, mora com a tia Tsunade dês de que decidiu seguir carreira na medicina há 15 anos. É doce e muito gentil.

- Essa mocinha aqui já bateu uma chapa do pé que precisa ser enfaixado, mas não é necessário gesso Shinuze-san – Explicou uma enfermeira já bastante idosa.

Sasuke continuava ao lado da garota o tempo inteiro... Fazia questão de saber o que havia acontecido. Depois de alguns minutos a cerejeira tinha o pé imobilizado com a ajuda de uma tala.

- Agora você precisa ir até a recepção acertar as contas – _Shinuze comentou "comendo" o Uchiha com os olhos._

- Sakura – _As duas mulheres estremeceram quando a voz sexy e fria preencheu a sala – _Eu cuido disso, descanse mais um pouco.

- Err... Okay Sasuke-sama – _Ruborizou-se a rosada._

Ele a olhou de soslaio e a secretária abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder as bochechas coradas. Dando um discreto meio sorriso caminhou para a saída.

Todas as presenças femininas deliravam com o andar másculo e perfeito que o moreno tinha. Estava chegando à recepção quando viu uma mulher morena adentrar pela porta com... **Hyuuga Neji?!**

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudar? – _Cumprimentou a recepcionista._

- Eu estou procurando Haruno Sakura. –

- Ela está na da sala da enfermaria - _Respondeu o presidente da Taka._

- Você é? –

- Uchiha Sasuke – _Diferente do que o rapaz imaginava a morena a sua frente parecia não ter ficado nem um pouco chocado, muito menos surpresa... Sakura já devia ter falado dela para ela. Arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do sorriso maroto que ela lhe lançou._

- Ok, eu vou ir ver a Saks –

Ele acenou positivamente virando-se para a recepcionista pedindo a conta dela e da Srta. Haruno.

- O que faz aqui Sasuke? - _Indagou o Hyuuga que até o presente momento estava calado._

- Acho que posso perguntar o mesmo a você Neji – _O Uchiha olhou para a Mitashi que se afastava graciosamente – _Essa foi a tal garota que deu tanto trabalho aos Hyuuga?

O dono os olhos perolados suspirou pesadamente respondendo silenciosamente a pergunta feita pelo outro.

Como os Uchiha e s Hyuuga eram famílias muito tradicionais não era de se estranhar que Sasuke e Neji se conhecessem da escola, de bailes e eventos promovidos por ambos os lados das famílias. Contudo sempre tiveram uma relação social. Não eram o que podia se chamar de amigos, apenas conhecidos.

- Posso está errado, mas parece que você também vai ter problemas – _Insinuou o homem de olhos perolados olhando para o corredor._

Os ônix seguiram e brilharam discretamente com a visão. Sakura estava numa cadeira de rodas – visivelmente constrangida – enquanto Tenten empurrava e depois subia em cima igual a duas crianças num parque de diversão hospitalar. Quando chegaram perto dos rapazes a Haruno olhou interrogativamente para Neji e depois para Tenten.

- Longa história – _Comentou a amiga morena enquanto a rosada dava os ombros._

- Olá Neji-san, já faz tempo – _Cumprimentou respeitosamente._

- Sakura. – _Acenou ele retribuindo com a mesma educação._

- E aí minha cerejinha, podemos ir pra casa? Ou tem mais algum acidente na sua lista de coisas a fazer hoje? – _A Mitashi indagou._

_- _Eu quero conversar com você ainda – _Exclamou Sasuke subitamente – _Depois te levo até seu apartamento.

- Nossa já chegou nesse nível? – _Murmurou a morena "discretamente"._

Sentindo o rosto queimar a cerejeira abaixou a cabeça evitando olhar para todos e deu um beliscão na amiga que voltou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas contra a sua vontade. O Uchiha e a secretária desceram até o estacionamento enquanto o Hyuuga e o ser escandaloso iam para fora. Chegando ao subsolo e a BMW negra de Sasuke se destaca entre os demais carros singelos.

As sobrancelhas femininas se franziram, eles não haviam chego ali de ambulância?

- O Suigetsu mandou que um funcionário trouxesse aqui mais cedo – _Explicou vendo a confusão na face da moça._

Dentro do luxuoso carro a garota estava relaxada era incrível como se sentia bem ao lado dele.

"_Ele é seu chefe Sakura, seu chefe não se esqueça disso" – _Sua mente lhe dizia uma coisa mais seu coração se rebelava contra o bom senso cada vez que olhava dentro naquele sol negro.

- Você está bem?

- Ah, quase ser atropelada e morta é superável – _Sorriu._

- Não estou falando disso! Vi o seu estado antes do carro ir para cima de você. Estava chorando e assustada - _A intensidade do olhar fez a garota estremecer._

Engolindo a seco fechou os olhos ao se recordar da duras palavras daquela que era sua meia-irmã.

- Recebi a visita de uma pessoa que me fez lembrar coisas que eu gostaria que fossem deletadas da minha mente – _As esmeraldas arderam pelas lágrimas contidas e se esconderam para evitar o derramamento das mesmas._

- Hn

Sentindo a nostalgia da delicada flor sentada ao seu lado. O empresário deu partida no carro e voltou para as ruas movimentadas de Tokio. Em uma velocidade considerável percorreu as estradas até parar num lugar especial.

A Haruno que manteve os olhos fechados somente os abriu quando ouviu uma voz robótica.

- Bem vindo ao Mc' Donalts, diga o seu pedido.

Sem saber e nem podendo encontrar as palavras exatas para descrever o sentimento e a emoção que tomava conta do seu coração. Estavam no Drive thru igualzinho naquela noite a única diferença era que os papéis agora estavam invertidos.

- Obrigado... Por tudo Sasuke-kun. –

Pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo Uchiha Sasuke se permitiu abrir um minúsculo mais ainda sem verdadeiro sorriso e dedicá-lo a alguém. Seu coração descompasso com o agradecimento doce e sincero da cerejeira.

*

*

*

**Nove de Dezembro**

Na Matriz da Taka que sempre era tão organizada e silenciosa. Os funcionários corriam entre si num alvoroço. Por volta das 17h00min horas de ontem o Presidente Uchiha comunicou ao seu assistente e braço direito Suigetsu que o encerramento da empresa seria marcado com uma grandiosa festa para o dia 13 que seria realizada ali mesmo no salão de convenções.

No último andar do arranha-céu de 50 andares, dentro do escritório o moreno estava relaxado sentado na cadeira, relembrando do dia anterior... Passará à tarde com Sakura. E sentia uma gostosa sensação quando se lembrava do instante em que suas mãos se encostaram levemente. Suspirou queria vê-la. Arrependeu-se levemente por ter dado o dia para que a mesma descansasse, afinal queria-a na festa.

A festa. Foi idéia dela. Uma forma bem agradável de despedir, todos poderiam se ver e ainda se divertir. Não entendia, mas não sabia dizer não aquela raridade de olhos verdes. Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos ao som da porta se abrindo de repente.

- Olá Sasuke-kun!

Na sua frente estava a modelo internacional _Yamanaka Ino._

**Continua...**

* * *

_Yumi Oni_ - Demorou sim senhora! Um século depois deu postar você me aparece aqui magoou ta! E olha que a gente estuda na mesma escola mesma sala *o*!

**_Izabela17 - _Eu tbm acho o Sasuke muy sexy como poderoso chefão hohohoho! Espero que goste desse capitulo. Obrigadinha pelo comentário!**

_**Brouillard**_ - **A idéia de escrever essa fic veio exatamente do trailler! Eu estava entediada e comecei a escrever no final quando eu li a história parecia que tinha se formado sozinha XD! O português perfeito se deve as 4000 vezes que li e reli esse capitulo infelizmente ainda não tenho beta ... Quando a força da Sakura se deve ao que ela sofreu também e eu estou cansada de ver ela quase em todas as fics como a "sofredora" (apesar de que nessa ela vai sofrer tbm i.i) e U.A. por que eu ultimamente to meio decpcionada com o mangá e além disso so uma tragédia para escrever cenas de ação rsrsrsrsrsrs! Obrigado pelo coemntário Dora.**

**_Uchiha Bianca_** - **Que bom que vc gostou do inicio da minha história! Quanto a Tenten ah fia ela ainda vai constranger muito a pobrezinha da Sakura kkkk afinal pra isso servem as melhores amigas. O Cap. 1 realmente ficou grande esse nem tanto e estou bem triste com isso mais como eu já expliquei o tempo pra escrever nesse final de ano ficou escasso, concursos para o 2º grau. Espero realmente que goste desse capitulo foi feito de coração.**

**_Mary P. Candles Maine_** - **Postado! Espero que goste e sinto muito pela demora... Beijinhos!**

Notas finais: Obrigado pelas reviews elas realmente me deram força! Desculpem qualquer erro de português no capitulo me perdoem de verdade eu me esforcei, mas realmente o muito cansada ultimamente.

* * *

**_ Prévia...._**

** Capitulo três - Descobertas e Medos que Habitam o Coração**

_ - Hyuuga?! Minha futura esposa é uma Hyuuga?_

_ - Você não me deseja, nem um pouquinho?_

_ - Eu... - _Balançou a cabeça - _Eu o amo!_

_ - Sou Yoshi Haruno Karin e você é Uchiha Sasuke._

_ "Não, por favor, não! Não posso acreditar no que estou vendo_

_ - É um prazer conhece-lá Hinata-chan.._

_ - Vamos ver o que há por debaixo dessa roupa - _Exclamou o homem pálido rasgando o vestido da rosada que gemeu em protesto - _Que delicia Sakura-chan, hoje você será minha querendo ou não!_

_ - Dessa vez você foi longe demais!_

* * *


	4. Descobertas e Medos

**Mil perdões pela demora. Mais final de ano pra mim foi um horror, provas e mais provas pros colégios federais e aí fiquei sem tempo. Desculpem-me de verdade.**

_Naruto não me pertence... Mais a história sim!_

* * *

**Capitulo Três - Descobertas e Medos que Habitam o Coração**

_Dês de muito nova a jovem Mitashi Tenten aprendeu que a vida é dura e cheia de injustiças. Órfã de pai e mãe aos três anos de idade devido a um acidente de carro passou a maior parte da infância e adolescência em orfanatos. Sofreu muito devido a sua rebeldia e personalidade forte._

_Aos 16 anos fugiu e passou a viver nas ruas até que uma senhora de idade a acolheu em sua casa no intuito de tê-la com ajudante e lhe fazer companhia já que não possuída família. Como nunca fora a escola a sua nova tutora passou a lhe dar aulas e em dois anos aprendeu o básico para sobreviver. Infelizmente a senhora veio a falecer por causa de uma gripe muito forte e novamente a morena ficou sozinha._

_Como estava perto de completar a maior idade conseguiu um emprego como garçonete. A sua sorte é que nessa mesma época um grande evento estava para acontecer na cidade. Uma família tradicional que nascerá ali iria promover um baile e necessitavam de trabalhadores e ela foi eleita para ajudar na cozinha. Foi no dia 14 de julho que Mitashi Tenten viu pela primeira vez o homem que para sempre teria seu coração... Hyuuga Neji._

_Eram exatamente 03h00min da madrugada quando o último convidado saiu do salão. A moça de olhos âmbar escuro e mais alguns funcionários ficaram lá para organizar o ambiente e torná-lo habitável novamente e é claro ganhar em extra o que no caso dela era indispensável. Saiu de lá as 05h52min da manhã extremamente cansada e destruída pelo trabalho braçal que tivera ao passar pano em casa azulejo que cobria o chão naquele lugar. _

_Estava a alguns metros de distancio do ponto onde deveria pegar o ônibus que a deixaria perto de sua casa, um carro luxuoso prateado apareceu do seu lado. Aparentemente Hyuuga Neji também havia notado-a._

_Depois daquela carona "acidental" eles se aproximaram muito e durante quatro dias tiveram muito mais que plena felicidade. No dia 19 de julho eles dormiram juntos no quarto de Tenten, só que no meio da noite o celular do Hyuuga tocou... Era sua prima Hinata informando que seu pai havia sofrido um infarto e queria vê-lo imediatamente. Com o coração na mão o rapaz saiu silenciosamente do quarto deixando a moça em sono profundo._

_Ao acordar e perceber que estava sozinha ficou furiosa, mas ao ler o bilhete que lhe deixou em cima do criado-mudo ficou desconfiada. Arrumou suas coisas pegaria o primeiro ônibus para Tokio naquele dia e era bom que ele realmente tivesse uma ótima razão para deixa - lá depois da noite que tiveram._

_Por obra do destino ao seu lado no assento do ônibus sentou-se Haruno Sakura. Como a viajem era longa as duas rapidamente se tornaram amigas sensibilizadas pela história uma da outra. Quando finalmente chegaram à capital resolveram não se separar e ficaram juntas. Trabalharam como garçonetes, ajudantes de cozinhas, faxineiras e entre outros. Em casa emprego conquistavam as pessoas pela simpatia e humildade._

_Mais elas eram ambiciosas e queriam mais. Tenten após ser abandonada por Neji depois de muito procurá-lo fez um curso de relações públicas e por uma manobra feminina conseguiu um ótimo trabalho num dos melhores e mais famosos restaurantes de Tokio. O Ichikaru. Sakura admirada pela força de vontade e incentivada pela transformação da melhor amiga resolveu que também deveria buscar algo melhor para sua vida._

_Estudou línguas estrangeiras como inglês e alemão e especializou em informática técnica. Trabalho como recepcionista de banco até ser escolhida pra ser secretária do empresário Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Mesmo com todo o sofrimento que teve Tenten nunca deixou se abalar por mias de alguns instantes. Sempre teve consciência de que se ela não lutasse por si mesma não haveria ninguém no mundo que lutaria. Não se acostuma com a solidão, mas era o tipo de pessoas que preferia ter uma única amizade verdadeira a vários amigos falsos._

_Apesar da magoa que sentia de Neji... Sabia que ainda pertencia a ele. E agora que se reencontraram mais maduros e seguros de si o Hyuuga parece não estar nem um pouco disposto a deixá-la partir de novo... Será mesmo?_

**Treze de Dezembro. – **

Uma agradável manhã de sol, 29° Celsius com uma leve brisa fresca fazendo com que as folhas das árvores balançassem e derrubando as sakuras das cerejeiras numa dança lenta e suave até o chão. Num apartamento uma jovem dormia serenamente refrescada pelo ventilador, enquanto sua companheira de moradia entrava silenciosamente em seu quarto com duas tampas de panelas inox. Abaixou os objetos até que estivessem próximos aos seus ouvidos e bateu com toda sua força.

A pobre cerejeira pulou da cama assustada e o edredom embolou no seu pé fazendo com que assim caísse no chão, contudo sua perna direita permaneceu em cima da cama tornando o despertar da Haruno dolorido e cômico.

- Tenten! – _Gritou Sakura atirando tudo o que encontrava em cima dela._

- Aí, calma cerejinha – _Pediu a morena desviando da escova de cabelo de madeira._

- Calma?! Como posso ter calma quando você me acorda dessa maneira?! Por que fez isso?

- Querida! Hello! Hoje é a festa do gostosão futuro pai dos seus filhos Uchiha Sasuke – _A Mitashi mordeu os lábios – _Temos que escolher o seu figurino.

- Ten-chan a festa vai começar ás 7 horas da _noite_... São 07h05min da _manhã!_ – _Apontou para o relógio digital que ficava na sua cômoda._

- Aí ta vendo, menos de 12 horas para você se aprontar. Vá tomar banho, escovar os dentes, lava o cabelo, esfoliar os pés e as mãos, limpar o rosto e... Gente eu esqueci, o que mais? Eu anotei tudinho no papel. – _A dona dos olhos âmbar meteu as mãos nos bolsos – _Calma aí que eu vou achar.

- Relaxa Tenten, vamos por partes. Você vai comigo? - _Perguntou bocejando._

- Não, eu vou a um lugar – _Murmurou sentando-se na cama pensativa._

- Hum nesse lugar... Hyuuga Neji vai fazer parte do pacote de objetivos?

Incapaz de erguer a cabeça a mulher de coques ainda estava perturbada. Aquela reaproximação fora um tanto súbita e pegou-a de surpresa. Era horrível admitir mais ainda amava tanto aquele homem. Sentiu Sakura se ajoelhar na sua frente e segurar suas mãos.

- Eu não quero ver você se machucar por ele outra vez – _Apertou os dedos _– Tem certeza de que quer recomeçar isso? É o melhor para você?

- Eu não sei... Mais quero descobrir – _Os olhos chocolates desviaram para dois passarinhos que voavam juntos pela janela – _E, além disso, não vou perder nada, irei ouvir o que ele tem a dizer e prometo pensar antes de tomar qualquer decisão!

- Está bem. Você é quem sabe – _A rosada se levantou – _Mas, já que você me acordou tão "sutilmente" e o meu sono fugiu para o outro lado do mundo é melhor eu começar a me arrumar.

- Hum, é tem razão a cama do gostosão Uchiha te aguarda essa noite!

- Tenten!

*

*

*

**Sede da Kyuubi – Sala do Presidente.**

Naruto girava entediado na sua cadeira, final de ano, fim dos contratos. Hoje teria a festada de encerramento da Taka e ele havia prometido ao Sasuke que iria mesmo sem estar com muito ânimo para festas naquele dia.

As pessoas com quem convivia diariamente até estranharam a sua repentina quietes. O Uzumaki sempre tão alegre, espontâneo, entusiasmado e sorridente estava calmo, silencioso e distante. Tudo por não consegui esquecer a garota do clube.

A porta abriu de repente e ele franziu o cenho ao ver quem lhe visitava.

- Olá pai – _Murmurou sem muito interesse._

Minato olhou o filho surpreso pela recepção totalmente anti – Naruto.

- Algum problema?

- Hum...? Não.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa, podemos almoçar juntos no Ichikarus.

- Estou sem come, o que foi?

- Você?! Sem fome?! O mundo está diante do apocalipse e ninguém me avisou – _O loiro mais velho riu da careta do filho._

- Pai, por favor...

- Vou ser direto então. Você sabe que quando nasceu eu e sua mãe não éramos casados e por causa disso você não recebeu o meu sobre nome.

- Já conheço essa história – _Disse entediado por muito tempo teve que conviver com a repulsa por parte dos seus parentes paternos. Tudo por sua mãe não ser da "alta" como eles._

- Seu avô, meu pai exige que você se case com uma herdeira rica.

- Pai, eu não tenho intenção de me casar agora.

- Sua noiva já foi escolhida de acordo com os planos dele vocês se uniram na primeira semana de fevereiro os detalhes estão sendo acertados e o pai da moça aprovou. – _A derrota na voz do loiro mais velho deixava evidente que tinha lutado bastante para aquilo não acontecer._

_- O que?! – O Uzumaki se levantou transtornado – _O senhor vem aqui e ordena que eu me case com uma mulher que eu nem ao menos vi na minha vida!

- É a única forma de você receber a herança que é sua por direito! Lembre-se que a Taka e a Kyuubi foram erguidas com o dinheiro dos Namikaze e apesar do Sasuke já ter pagado absolutamente tudo seu avô pode abrir um inquérito para tomar as duas empresas.

A raiva na face de Naruto foi substituído por choque e frustração o que causou um aperto violento no peito de Minato.

- Ele pode fazer isso? Tomar a Taka do Sasuke...

Um suspiro resignado escapou dos lábios do progenitor que deu a volta na mesa e abraçou o filho que devolveu apertando as costas do pai. Ambos sempre tiveram uma relação carinhosa e cheia de companheirismo um sempre confiou no outro.

- Eu não tenho certeza... Se pelo menos o Sasuke pudesse contar com o pai dele... Mas nós dois sabemos que ele não pode.

- O Teme não sabe o que é isso – _Murmurou lembrando-se da frieza que Fugaku sempre tratou o filho caçula – _A Taka é a única coisa que ele tem... Não posso correr o risco de fazê-lo perder a única coisa que realmente tem valor para ele. Eu me caso!

- Naruto, converse com o Sasuke antes de qualquer resposta definitiva. Eu vou enrolar meu pai e os Hyuuga por mais alguns dias.

- Hyuuga?! Minha futura esposa é uma Hyuuga? – _Falou mais alto do que deveria._

- Sim, por quê? - _Afastou o abraço – _Conhece alguém dessa família?

- Ah não! – _As bochechas coraram levemente com o seu descontrole comum – _Eu só ouvi falar nosResorts que eles têm espalhados pelo mundo.

- É difícil não conhecer...

- Qual o nome dela? – _Indagou subitamente ansioso._

- Não tenho certeza ainda... Hiashi ainda não decidiu qual das filhas irá casar primeiro. Elas são Hyuuga Hanabi e Hinata...

*

*

*

**Mansão Hyuuga**

Na piscina uma garota de aparência angelical suspirava tristemente ainda inconformada com a decisão que seu pai tomará para a sua vida.

- Animação Hina-chan se casar não é o fim do mundo – _Exclamou Ino._

Hyuuga Hinata: 22 anos, calma e tímida a jovem Hyuuga têm em volta de si uma luz que acalma e amansa mais feroz dos corações.

- Eu nem ao menos o conheço Ino-chan e vou me casar em menos de três meses – _Murmurou rendendo-se as lágrimas._

- Eu o vi no jantar, não cheguei a falar com ele, mas não me pareceu o tipo que irá maltratá-la – _A loira tentou reconfortar ela e Hinata eram grandes amigas apesar das personalidades serem completamente opostas._

Enquanto a dona dos olhos perolados queria uma família, calma e simplicidade a outra só pensava em fama, _glamour e um marido rico que estivesse a sua "altura". Para que todas as outras sentissem inveja... Fútil? Não para ela!_

- Eu quero amor Ino... Eu sempre quis somente amor!

Intrigada com a resposta da amiga de berço a modelo relembrou do seu encontro com o único homem que realmente desejava e que ao mesmo tempo era o único que a rechaçava.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Olá Sasuke-kun – Cumprimentou após entrar na sala._

_Os ônix desinteressados apenas faziam com que ela o deseja-se ainda mais. Enquanto todos os homens do mundo se jogavam aos seus pés aquele ali a sua frente – E que também era o que mais desejava – não demonstrava o mínimo de interesse por sua pessoa._

_- O que faz aqui Yamanaka?_

_- Oh, por favor, me chame de Ino – Pediu se aproximando da mesa._

_- Não gosto de repetir as coisas, mas no seu caso vou abrir uma exceção... O que faz aqui __**Yamanaka? - **__O tom grosso fez uma pequena revolta brotar._

_- O que há de errado Sasuke-kun? Por que você me trata tão mal? O que eu fiz para você? – Vendo que simpatia não adiantaria mudou sai ta tica para inocência._

_O moreno ficou em silêncio aquela mulher era parte do seu passado. Lembrava claramente dela. Uma bonequinha chata e mimada de porcelana. Seus pais eram amigos íntimos e sempre sonharam em unir as empresas e famílias com o casamento deles._

_Sempre percebeu a paixão platônica que a loira sentia por si, mas achava que com o tempo isso acabaria caindo no esquecimento. Foi um maldito engano. Ela estava a sua frente mais possessiva do que nunca._

_- Você não me deseja, nem um pouquinho? – Ela se sentou em cima da mesa curvando-se na direção dele expondo o decote._

_Para qualquer homem aquilo seria extremamente sexy, contudo para o Uchiha era vulgar. Reconhecendo o tipo de mulher até poderia tê-la e depois dispensar amanhã. Entretanto não valia a pena e lhe causaria muitos problemas._

_O rapaz de levantou calmamente e segurou os braços femininos aproximando os rostos. Olhou dentro das Iris azuis carregadas de maquiagem._

_- A única coisa que eu desejo de você – Sussurrou no ouvido dela - É que desapareça nesse instante – a voz não havia alterado uma oitava o que tornava mais insuportável ainda._

_Com os olhos cheios d'água a loira se afastou bruscamente do moreno e praticamente correu para fora da sala._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Ino? Ino-chan! – _Chamou Hinata – _O que houve... Parecia que você estava em outro lugar.

- Ah não foi nada Hina-chan, eu só me lembrei de um compromisso que tenho hoje à noite – _Desconversou rapidamente._

A Hyuuga deu os ombros e voltou a tomar sol.

Dentro da mansão, mas precisamente na sala de estar Neji e Hiashi estavam tendo uma séria discussão, o tom das vozes começavam a se exaltar.

- Eu não vou permitir isso! Aquela mulher não vai fazer parte da família Hyuuga!

- O senhor não tem o direito de decidir a minha vida.

- Meu irmão deve estar de remexendo no túmulo. Acaso já se esqueceu de sua promessa? – _O ancião relembrou._

O rapaz fechou os olhos, seu pai no leito de morte lhe pediu que fizesse algo... Naquela época achou que seria fácil, no entanto, agora gostaria de ter sido mais corajoso e dito não.

- Meu pai queria que eu fosse feliz, tio...

- Não! A tradição da nossa família diz claramente que a herança deve ir para o homem herdeiro. Esse herdeiro é você Neji!

- Tradições podem ser mudadas Hiashi-sama, Hanabi se tornará uma excelente administradora e Hinata vai se casar com um empresário também. O patrimônio Hyuuga só irá crescer.

Sentindo o sobrinho irredutível o mais velho sentou-se em uma das poltronas,

- Já basta dessa coisa inútil – _Inspirou profundamente – _Nós voltaremos a conversar quando o bom senso voltar a sua cabeça, jovem!

- Tio...

- Chega! – _Gritou furioso – _Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver. Vá fazer algo útil.

Por mais chateado e irritado que estivesse Neji não pode deixar de curvar levemente, respeitosamente na frente do irmão gêmeo do seu pai. Maldita sociedade egocêntrica dos Hyuuga.

Os olhos cansados observaram o orgulho de seu falecido irmão desaparecer num corredor qualquer do casaram.

- Papai? Posso entrar? – _A caçula das irmãs pediu após parecer na porta._

_- _Claro minha filha, algum problema?

- Eu queria me desculpar com o senhor.

- Se desculpar? Pelo quê?

- Se eu não tivesse sugerido que o coquetel fosse no Ichikarus Neji não teria reencontrado com aquela mulher – _A introdução do seu plano surtirá efeito pelo rosto do seu pai._

- Isso não foi sua culpa minha filha – _O progenitor levantou-se e começou a caminhar para fora._

_- _Se ao menos o Neji estivesse comprometido com alguém do nosso clã, ele não poderia ficar com aquela mulher e o nosso patrimônio ficara a salvo nas mãos de um herdeiro de sangue pura – _A garota sorriu ao ouvir o outro estancar na porta._

- Um casamento entre... Primos – _A última palavra foi sussurrada._

- O que foi que o senhor disse meu pai? – _Fingiu inocência e ganhou um cálido beijo no topo da cabeça._

- Minha criança você me enche de orgulho.

Hanabi olhou desentendida e quando Hiashi saiu do seu campo de visão se jogou no sofá gargalhando.

"_Falta pouco, priminho... Muito pouco!" – _Pensou excitada, logo mais um dois seus caprichos seria satisfeito.

*

*

*

Sakura olhou para a montanha de roupas a sua frente, não tinha idéia de qual vestiria.

- Que tal essa? – _Tenten levantou uma saia preta e um top vermelho._

- Você que eu pareça uma mulher da vida?

- Ta bom, e essa aqui? – _Uma calça jeans com um casaco de moletom._

- Credo! Também não sou uma freira né_ – Resmungou._

- Aí meu Deus, desisto! Eu vou tomar banho e é melhor você escolher a sua roupa! – _Furiosa a Mitashi saiu do quarto batendo a porta._

A garota de cabelos rosados enterrou o rosto entre os joelhos. Uma parte do seu ser exigia ver o Sasuke diariamente, mas sua consciência mandava ela se afastar.

Lembrou dele andando, trabalhando, sorrindo mesmo que por pouco tempo, o modo como as sobrancelhas perfeitamente retas se juntavam quando o dono delas estava aborrecido com alguma coisa, o quanto sexy ele ficava no fim do expediente ao desfazer o nó da gravata e desabotoar alguns botões da camisa social, exibindo assim parte do peitoral perfeitamente esculpido.

Arregalou os olhos, o coração disparou a respiração ficou ofegante. Deus, seria possível? Estava mesmo sentindo aquilo?!

Eu... – _Balançou a cabeça – _Eu o amo!

Pôs a mão na boca em choque. Não, não, NÃO! Não podia, jamais daria certo seus mundos eram diferentes demais!

Olhou de relance para as roupas e pegou um vestido negro, curto com pequenos brilhos prateados de puro cetim. Precisava ter certeza. Iria naquela festa e se auto observaria, poderia ser só uma atração – que mulher não era atraída por ele -, contudo se o amasse ficar seria um erro... Sentia isso... Estava desesperada para se convencer disso. Aquele homem era a melhor e a pior coisa que aconteceu na sua vida.

Era melhor ir embora. Sim hoje diria Adeus de uma forma silenciosa e amanhã bem cedo pediria demissão. O amor é como uma semente e aquele ainda estava brotando, ia fazer com que o vento levasse a semente embora antes que as raízes se fixassem de vez em seu coração. Tinha consciência de que mesmo que fosse retribuída – o que não era o caso – as diferenças gigantescas entre eles acabariam arrancando seus sentimentos e isso causaria uma ferida que jamais iria se cicatrizar.

Começou a se arrumar, teria toda aquela noite para mentir para si mesma dizendo que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer. Sakura sorriu amarga, era tão covarde a ponto de não lutar por quem amava? O verdadeiro medo aí era na verdade... Terminar como a sua mãe.

*

*

*

**Mansão Uchiha**

Só em ser observada de longe, aquela casa demonstrava ser digna da realeza. Elegância, modernização, sofisticação e tradição se misturavam numa residência, que mais parecia uma obra de arte.

No Hall Orochimaru conversava com Fugaku sobre a Taka e o poderio da Empresa fundada pelo filho renegado,estava de solidificando não só no Japão mais também pelo resto do globo.

- O que isso tem de tão importante? – _Murmurou escondendo o orgulho que sentia._

- Pende meu caro, uma empresa jovem e forte como a Taka se unindo com a Uchiha's Company. Nós seriamos a maior potência japonesa!

- Sasuke nem sequer olha para mim – _Relembrou o progenitor desgostoso –_ O que o faz pensar, que o Presidente da Tala vai querer se unir a nós?

- Ele não terá escolha – _Murmurou o homem cobra sádico._

_- _Como assim?

- Se o nosso velho amigo Yamanaka Inoshi ainda estiver disposto a nos ajudar, casando Sasuke com a filha dele, Ino ganhará direitos de esposa._ – Sorriu maquiavelicamente – _E nesses mesmos direitos incluem parte do patrimônio de Sasuke!

O Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas com o plano do sócio. Era um home de negócios frio e ambicioso, contudo construiu todo o seu império dentro das leis. E conspirar contra seu caçula naquela forma era covarde demais.

- Não! – _Se levantou irritado – _Não vou armar nenhum tipo de esquema contra Sasuke.

Os olhos amarelos endureceram diante da negação, teria que apelar e ele apelaria.

- Fugaku, você não entendeu...

- O que eu não entendi?! Além do fato de você querer-me convencer a armar contra o meu próprio filho! – _Exclamou furioso._

- Seu próprio filho? Acho que você não pensou assim no dia da formatura dele, quando o renegou!

- Cale-se! Nunca mais toque nesse assunto novamente!

Vendo que havia ultrapassado um limite perigoso, Orochimaru se encolheu e respirou fundo. Brigar com Fugaku não era uma atitude inteligente e não levaria a lugar algum.

- Não você mesmo que disse o quanto seria proveitoso casar Sasuke com Ino. A jovem Yamanaka saberá domar o marido e o trará de volta.

O raciocínio lógico lhe pareceu convincente, inspirou, no entendo ainda estava desgostoso com a idéia.

- Inoshi pode não concordar – _Argumentou._

- O velho Inoshi ficará mais que satisfeito com a escolha, o marido da filha dele será milionário e isso basta a ele.

- Sasuke nunca vai aceitar isso e Ino...

- Ino só falta beijar o chão que o seu filho pisa... Quando ao Sasuke-kun, que homem diria não a uma mulher como a loira Yamanaka? Ele vai acabar cedendo.

- Está bem - _Vencido, o pai dos irmãos Uchiha começou a subir as escadas _– Vou ligar para Inoshi.

- Ótimo, ótimo - _Um brilho perverso passeou pelas órbitas douradas repugnantes._

Atrás da porta, Itachi tinha os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Aquilo passou os limites, ia fazer o que achava certo! Mesmo que anos atrasado pela primeira vez agiria como o irmão mais velho! Protegeria Sasuke!

*

*

*

**Salão de festas – 07h15min PM**

Sakura sorriu, os olhos brilharam encantadoramente. As cores, amarelo, vermelho, azul e branco se misturavam pelas luzes num estilo discoteca As mesas redondas de vidro, tinham pequenos luzes embaixo, fazendo o chão ficar levemente iluminado. Na mesa dos doces, destacam-se duas cascatas de chocolate branco e preto. Docinhos fondados com caramelo, nozes e doce de leite também davam água na boca.

Vários olhares masculinos se desviaram para a cerejeira, impressionados. O vestido negro brilhava por causa da purpurina prateada, acompanhado de sandálias de tira e salto agulha junto com uma pequena bolsinha de tecido

_- _Sakura! – _Gritou Amy, a recepcionista do saguão – _Você está linda!

- Obrigado – _Sorriu com a felicidade da colega de trabalho -..._ Então, se divertindo?

- Claro! Quem diria que o Sasuke-sama concordaria como uma coisa dessas... Abençoada seja a pessoa que deu essa idéia para ele – _Com uma gota a Haruno viu a moça de cabelos azuis claro se afastar voltando para a pista de dança._

- Quem deve ter sido a pessoa "abençoada"? – _Uma voz masculina soou perto do seu ouvido._

- Sai-san – _Afastou-se num pulo._

O pálido home a olhou de cima a baixo, literalmente comendo-a com os olhos.

- Você está parecendo uma bela...

- Pare! – _Gritou baixo, lendo o insulto nos lábios dele._

_- _Ora, ora, ora... A gatinha tem garras, não me admira que o Sasuke goste tanto de você - _Insinuou._

Sentindo que perderia a paciência a secretária se afastou. Maltinha chego e já tinha que lidar com aquele tipo de aborrecimento. Foi em direção ao bar e pediu uma água.

- Ela já foi te assediar?

- Oi Suigetsu, curtindo a festa?

- Com certeza, mas você não me parece nada satisfeita... – _Riu o rapaz enquanto a moça fazia uma careta._

Ela se virou para responder, mas um pequeno tumulto feminino na entrada, fez com que todas as atenções de desviassem para... Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. O loiro usava um terno cinza com uma gravata abóbora lhe dando um visual contraditório. Já o moreno vestia um terno negro com a gravata azul céu de seda. Os dois andavam lado a lado.

O coração da cerejeira disparou. A descoberta dessa manhã ainda martelava em sua cabeça, virou-se evitando olhá-lo. Suigetsu pareceu não perceber seu desconforto e comentou...

- É melhor eu ir, os "poderosos chefões" chegaram.

Sem nem ao menos prestar atenção, Sakura continuou quieta e de costas. Implorava mentalmente para que Sasuke não a visse, embora seu coração sentisse necessidade da presença dele. Contudo sabia que era provável que já estivesse no campo de visão do moreno, afinal ela era a única mulher de cabelos rosa por ali. Tremendo senti alguém se sentar ao seu lado.

- Você e o Suigetsu parecem bem íntimos – _Sussurrou Amy._

- Somos amigos – _Respondeu aliviada, observando o olhar tristonho da moça ao seu lado – _Deveria dizer a ele o que sente.

- O que?! Como assim? S-Sakura-san, eu não... – _Ela suspirou com o olhar cético da Haruno - _Eu não acho que ele sinta algo por mim.

- Você não vai saber se não perguntar. – "_Que ótimo, eu a maior das covardes no quesito relacionamentos, dando conselhos amorosos"_

- Hum... Acho que... Vou chamá-lo pra dançar! – _A moça se levantou animada e saiu correndo, Sakura riu divertida – _Oh perdoe-me Sasuke-sama!

O coração da Haruno deu um salto. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou... Desejou que a presença inconfundível as suas escostas fosse sua mente lhe pregando uma peça.

- Estou com uma dúvida – _A voz fria soou perto – perto demais – da sua orelha fazendo a menina estremecer – _Você está se escondendo, me ignorando ou me evitando? – _Irritado com o silêncio, concluiu – _Hum acho que são os três.

Sem escolha a cerejeira se virou encontrando o olhar duro de Sasuke. Os orbes ônix a olharam de cima a baixo e Sakura teve que refrear o desejo infantil de tampar o rosto com as mãos... Como se isso fosse protegê-la da virilidade do homem ou seu lado.

- Vem dançar comigo – _Ordenou._

- O que?! Acho melhor não... – _Esperneou, mas logo se calou com o olhar frívolo que recebeu._

Já no meio da pista de dança, a cerejeira ficou rígida sentindo as mãos do Uchiha na sua cintura de forma possessiva. Se sentia quente e prendeu um gemido quando num abraço de urso seus seios foram esmagados pelo tórax perfeitamente esculpido.

O moreno escondia um sorriso de canto, através do fino tecido do vestido negro dela, podia sentir claramente os mamilos rijos e desejou sentir o gosto deles, senti-los endurecer dentro da sua boca enquanto ele sugaria com ardor.

- O que há de errado Sakura? – _Indagou o rapaz, apertando-a ainda mais – _Do que tem medo?

Uchiha Sasuke não era um tolo, estava claro que a mulher em seus braços começará a nutrir sentimentos por ele. Ela parecia assustada com aquilo... Como se nunca houvesse sentido aquilo antes.

- Eu... – _A cabeça ficou baixa encostando-se ao peito dele – _Eu tenho que ir – _Se afastou ligeiramente._

Voltou para o bar, tonta! Tonta com o cheiro dele! Arriscou olhar para trás e viu umas 20 funcionárias fazerem uma roda em volta dele, pedindo uma dança. Entretanto o olhar dele continuou fixo ao seu – como se nunca houvesse desviado – as esmeraldas brilharam com lágrimas não derramas. Sasuke fez menção de ir até ela, mas a mesma negou com a cabeça e ele parou ainda olhando-a fixamente.

Com passos apressados foi na direção da saída, estava decidida! Iria pedir demissão. Parou subitamente ao ver Amy sentada numa mesa com alguns copos de vodca vazios e parecendo muito abatida.

- Amy? – _Aproximou-se _- Tudo bem?

- Eu trabalho nessa empresa a dois anos e meio e dês do primeiro dia me apaixonei por ele – _Riu a moça sem humor, bebendo outro longo gole – _Fiquei horas no salão de beleza hoje, gastei uma fortuna nesse vestido e ele nem notou! Agora aquela vadia descarada entra e fica se sentindo... Ruiva idiota!

- Ruiva? De quem você está falando?! - _Agora o pobre coração da cerejeira parecia à beira de um colapso._

- Ela chegou cheia de si e disse na maior cara de pau que não era funcionária, mas o imbecil do Suigetsu deixou ela entrar mesmo assim.

- Quem, Amy?

- A sai irmã – _Os joelhos de Sakura a traíram, e ela teve que se segurou na cadeira para não cair – _Ele já conhecia ela naquele dia que ela foi até a empresa, foi ele quem deixou ela entrar.

A Haruno ergueu a cabeça até imaginando para onde olhar. Karin dançava com Sasuke esfregando-se sem pudor nele e como o moreno estava de costas não podia ver sua expressão, mas Karin a viu e o abraçou pelo pescoço olhando desafiadoramente para ela.

- Que vaca - _Murmurou à recepcionista chamando o garçom – _Mais um para mim.

- Dois... – _Falou Sakura se sentando de costas para a pista com os olhos lacrimejando._

_- _Homens querida, são todos iguais. Não importa o quanto bela, simpática e inteligente você seja... Nunca estão satisfeitos. Sempre há "a outra"!

A cerejeira fechou os olhos e as duas bebidas chegaram, ela e Amy bateram os copos e num único gole tomaram todo o líquido de alto teor alcoólico. Sentiu a boca ressecar e rasgar, sua garganta parecia queimar, nunca havia bebido mais que uma taça de vinho, mesmo assim continuou bebendo.

**Q**uando viu que Sakura estava indo embora sentiu vontade de correr atrás dela, mas não o fez. Maldito orgulho Uchiha que o impedia de agir como deveria! Todas aquelas mulheres a sua volta não ajudava muito. Era por isso que queria a rosada ela não era tão atirada... Impulsiva, mas nunca atirada.

Deu meia volta e ficou cara a cara com uma ruiva, usava óculos e possuía um belo corpo. Nunca a tinha visto antes, no entanto também não conhecia todos os funcionários da Taka.

Inusitada ela encostou o corpo no seu... No exato momento em que uma nova musica começava.

- Eu sou Haruno Yoshi Karin e você é Uchiha sasuke.

- Haruno? – _Franziu o cenho – _É parente da...

- Sakura, meias irmãos.

- Você não trabalha aqui – _Não era uma pergunta._

- Tenho os meus métodos Sasuke-kun – _Passou os braços em volto do pescoço dele – _Gosto de desafios.

Com um olhar gélido o Uchiha a encarou, contudo isso só fez com que a ruiva ficasse ainda mais excitada e determinada com toda situação.

-

Na mesa onde inicialmente estavam apenas Amy e Sakura, agora tinha mais quatro mulheres e dúzias de copos vazios.

- Os homens são os seres mais patéticos e imbecis de todo o universo! – _Exclamou Amy._

_- _Eles só servem para nos dar prazer... Se bem que tem alguns que nem para isso servem – _Comentou a que parecia ser a mais velha._

- Bom, ainda bem que temos as bebidas da vida, se não estamos ferradas! – _Disse a Haruno – que estava mais que tonta – causando risadas gerais._

- Essa é das minhas!

Em meio às gargalhadas Amy puxou a cerejeira e sussurrou.

- Quero ver o que o Suigetsu acha da ruiva dele agora!

Seguiu para onde a recepcionista apontava e viu Karin sentada junto a Sasuke e Naruto os três pareciam estar conversando e descaradamente a mulher passava os braços em volta dos ombros de Sasuke.

A música Hot and cold da Katy Perry começou e as meninas foram dançar. Com os olhos cheios de água e sentindo um terrível sentimento preencher suas entranhas, Sakura bebeu o resto do drink de uma vez só e as seguiu até a pista de dança.

Soltou o cabeço e baixou as alças do vestido deixando ao estilo tomara que caia. Chegou por trás de Amy e agora todas faziam movimentos improvisados e sexys.

"_Eu não devia ter bebido tanto" – _Pensou sentindo os olhares masculinos em suas pernas, quadril e seios – _"Mais hoje será só diversão!"_

A música seguiu e lá da pista a rosada viu uma das amigas falando com o DJ ele sorriu e fez um sinal de concordância. Ela tirou os sapatos e mandou que elas tirassem também, logo as sandálias voaram. Amy encostou-se a Sakura e ambas desceram até o chão erguendo os vestidos até acima da metade das cochas, retiram grunhidos excitados dos homens.

Sasuke fechou ainda mais a cara, olhando fixamente sua funcionária favorita dançar descaradamente. Virou a cabeça na direção da mesa, a quantidade de copos _as_ deletavam. Estavam terrivelmente embriagadas. Não se importava muito com as outras, mas sentia que o estado da cerejeira era culpa dele.

- Que pena que eu vou ter que ir embora agora! – _Riu Naruto – _Esse show está ótimo, mande lembranças a Sakura-chan por mim.

O moreno nem ouvia direito, apertou o copo de vidro com bastante força. Outra música começava. Levantou-se tirando o braço de Karin pela vigésima vez de cima do seu corpo. Saiu andando e foi para um canto onde poderia observar a flor de cerejeira sem interferência.

*

*

*

Longe da badalada festa, num restaurante finíssimo, Neji e Tenten jantavam numa área isolada reservada inteiramente para eles. Ambos estavam tensos. Havia muita coisa para se dizer e nem tudo era agradável.

- Você disse para terminamos nossa conversa... Aqui estamos – _O Hyuuga disse cauteloso – _Você não vai dizer uma palavra?

- O que você quer de mim? – _A Mitsashi indagou calma e naturalmente._

- Tenten... Eu sinto tanto por ter deixando você sozinha naquela noite...

A morena franziu o cenho, ele não poderia estar falando da primeira vez que dormiram juntos, poderia?

-... Mais meu pai estava morrendo! Ele precisava de mim ao lado dele.

- Eu sei! – _Interrompeu ela bruscamente não querendo saber até onde aquilo iria – _Não precisa se explicar.

- Preciso sim! Preciso que entenda o que realmente aconteceu!

- O que? Do que é que você está falando?

O rapaz jogou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e andou até a janela que dava vista para o belo jardim do restaurante.

- Ele me fez prometer que eu cuidaria para que o patrimônio dos Hyuuga nunca fosse ameaçado. Então eu não poderia...

A Mitsashi que tinha se levantado, pôs a mão no ombro masculino. E arregalou os olhos quando o viu pegar uma caixinha de veludo vermelha.

- Estava cedo, mas depois que nós nos reencontramos era o que eu mais queria... Que você fosse a minha esposa – _Apertou o objeto entre os dedos._

- Se você queria tanto que eu fosse sua mulher – _A voz quebrou por um soluço reprimido – _Por... Por que terminou comigo daquela maneira?

- Eu estava assustado! Meu pai havia falecido e o meu tio não parava de pressionar! Eu e ele discutimos tantas vezes... Eu só queria ti livrar disso! Então percebi que era melhor ir embora.

- E me manda uma mensagem, "Desculpe Tenten, mas espero que entenda. Viajei para o Caribe e vou ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado. Então... Você pode seguir a sua vida sem mim, pois eu seguirei a minha sem você a partir de agora."?

O jovem Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça.

- Tenten...

- Eu li tantas vezes isso... Tentando me convencer de que era uma ilusão! E olha o resultado! Até decorei!Incrível – _Ironizou raivosa. - _Não é simples!

- Eu sei que não é – _Ele segurou a cintura delgada e prensou em seu próprio corpo – _Me deixa concertar as coisas.

- Ne-Neji eu – _De repente se lembrou da conversa com Sakura, era o melhor para ela? Valia mesmo à pena reacender as chamas do passado? – _Eu preciso pensar!

Surpreso e frustrado o moreno assentiu. Entendia ou pelo menos tentava convencer a si mesmo que compreendia. Embora soubesse que não podia exigir absolutamente nada dela nem um abraço... Nem uma beijo muito menos uma reposta imediata!

- Bom – _Ela se afastou – _Acho melhor ir pra casa.

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Não, eu vou de táxi, obrigado pelo jantar... Eu te ligo – _A última frase foi dita com uma voz quase nula._

Deixou ela ir, respeitaria a necessidade de tempo que ela pedia. Embora que no seu intimo desejasse que ela não demorasse. Sabia que aquele medo, aquela hesitação da morena era uma coisa que lhe irritava profundamente! Por sua causa ela deixou de ser impulsiva e corajosa. Sabia que com o tempo ela amadureceria só se ressentia era por ter a noção que fora todo o sofrimento que ele causou é que foi o verdadeiro responsável pela mudança dela.

*

*

*

**Salão de Festa da Taka – 03h45min**

As poucos os funcionários e convidados saiam aos poucos. Sakura estava tonta, nunca havia bebido tanto. O certo seria ligar para Tenten ou ir embora de Táxi. Não havia a menor chance de ir pra casa sozinha.

- Quer uma carona Sakura-chan? – _Perguntou um dos vários homens que a "comeram" literalmente com os olhos durante quase toda a festa._

_- _Não obrigado! – _Amy respondeu por ela, notando a malicia no olhar do garoto. – _Eu vou dividir um táxi com ela.

A Haruno continuou quieta, estava deitada no sofá descalça, suada, embriagada e cansada! Nem percebeu um par de olhos ônix fitando-a num misto de _Raiva&Desejo._

- Saks me espere aqui! Eu vou chamar o táxi... Já volto! – _Pediu Amy num tom de ordem... Já que estava num estado melhor devido a experiência sentia que os homens poderia tentar se aproveitar da amida cor-de-rosa._

Fazendo um esforço sobre humano a secretária se sentou e calçou as sandálias. Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir e a ressaca que teria no dia seguinte, seria monstruosa!

- Não é que nossa gatinha se mostrou bem ousada – _Os verdes ser ergueram._

- Vai embora – _Balbuciou zonza._

- A sua amiguinha recepcionista pediu pra mim te levar até o táxi... Já que você não está em condições de andar sozinha. – _Mentiu Sai._

Se o teor alcoólico da cerejeira tivesse um pouquinho mais baixo ela teria percebido a mentira, no entanto estava totalmente bêbada! Não conseguia distinguir nada.

- Vem rosadinha – _Puxou a menina um tanto rude._

A Haruno gemeu e foi praticamente arrastada pelo salão de festa, que por estar vazio ninguém pode vê-la. Apesar da vista incrivelmente embaçada a rosada percebeu que eles não iam na direção da saída mais sim para o jardim que havia nos fundos da Taka.

- Aí – _Reclamou a dona dos orbes esmeraldinos, quando Irinato a jogou no chão coberto pela grama e se ajoelhou em cima dela, segurando seus braços._

Você foi a única mulher dessa empresa que me rejeitou.

- Uh... Solta... – _Pediu com os olhos lacrimejantes._

- Não – _Negou lambendo-a do colo ao pescoço – _O Sasuke te satisfez, querida?

- Me solta! – _Conseguiu gritar, mas logo se arrependeu, pois sua cabeça doeu e giro._

_- Vamos descobrir o que há por baixo desses panos – Disse diabólico rasgando o vestido, expondo todo o tronco da moça – _Você vai ser minha agora! Por bem ou por mal!

As lágrimas salgadas brotaram sem controle das esmeraldas. Não conseguia gritar e nem se mexer direito. O desespero começou a tomar conta das suas veias fazendo com que seu estado embriagado fosse lentamente driblado.

Percebendo isso o pálido moreno segurou seus pulsos com uma mão e a outra desceu até o seio esquerdo o qual apertou com violência... Fazendo a menina gemer alto de dor e deixando a marca dos seus dedos na pele leitosa dela.

Sentia as mãos imundas dele passando pelo seu corpo, apertando, beliscando. Não estava de sutiã o próprio vestido tinha o suporte. O olhar dele em lhe violentar só aumentou quando viu seus seios, médios e brancos, com os mamilos rosados que nunca haviam sido tocados por nenhum homem em sua vida. Rezava internamente que Deus mandasse um anjo pra lhe livrar dessa situação.

Como se suas preces fossem atendidas sentiu o corpo masculino ser arrancado de cima do seu. No susto ele tentou agarrá-la causando um enorme arranhão em seu ombro direito,.

- Dessa vez... Você foi longe demais! – _O corpo da Haruno_ _se encheu de alívio ao ouvir aquela voz._

Viu o gerente ser empurrado contra uma árvore e o teno no Uchiha se posto em cima do seu corpo.

- Sasuke... Kun...

**Continua...**

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais para:

lineh

Mary P. Candles Maine

lydhyamsf

Yumi Oni

haruno R

Tete

brouillard


	5. Chapter 5 Quando Um Coração Grita

_Dizem que os filhos de certa forma são sombras dos pais. Nascidos com o propósito de continuar a linhagem daqueles que lhes trouxeram ao mundo. A atitude dos progenitores é um dos fatores que decidem o caráter do filho e tal fato é indiscutível._

_No caso da pequena Yamanaka Ino, o desregular e frívolo casamento de seus pais, foi o ponto crucial que desencadeou sua personalidade mesquinha, arrogante e fútil._

_O laço matrimonial do casal Yamanaka Inoshi e Hiruna Kykio nunca foi um mar de rosas. O "negócio" seria que as fortunas das famílias se unissem, criando assim um império que quase chegava a ser maior que os dos Uchiha._

_O herdeiro Yamanaka nunca aceitou esse acordo, mas quando fora ameaçado ser deserdado, rapidamente voltou com sua palavra e... Contra gosto casou-se. Ao contrário do noivo a noiva ficou extasiada, havia se apaixonado pelo futuro marido no momento em que o viu pela primeira vez. Sabia que ele era contra o casamento, contudo o coração puro e feliz da Hiruna acreditava que poderia conquistá-lo. Doce engano._

_Inoshi se transformou num verdadeiro monstro para a sua amável esposa. Tomando-a força constantemente. Felizmente ao ficar grávida Kykio teve um pouco de paz, seu cruel e odioso marido ficou longe... Até a criança nascer._

_Ao dar a luz a uma menina – a primeira na família Yamanaka depois de seis gerações seguidas de meninos – a nova mãe foi duramente surrada e levada à beira da inconsciência, se não fosse pela interferência dos enfermeiros do hospital._

_Com o passar dos anos a luz e beleza natural de Kykio foram lentamente se apagando. Era comuns escândalos nos jornais. Já que Inoshi não era nada discreto e sempre era visto com outras mulheres. Com apenas 7 anos Ino jamais poderia entender o sofrimento da mãe._

_Uma noite, o Yamanaka – completamente embriagado -, trouxe mais duas mulheres para dentro de casa e arrastou a esposa pelos cabelos até o quarto. A orgia monstruosa se seguiu até altas horas da madrugada e os gritos de indignação de Kykio marcaram a memória dos empregados e da pequena criatura loira que estava em seu quarto com a babá._

_Na beira da insanidade, a bela morena de olhos azuis se levantou. Inoshi e as outras duas mulheres ainda dormiam em sua cama. Se olhos no espelho... Seu corpo estava roxo e dolorido. Saiu do quarto nua e foi em direção a estufa._

_A loirinha cantarolava com uma margarida na mão. Tentava entender o que havia acontecido no quarto de seus pais aquela última noite. Quando abriu a porta da estufa, arregalou os orbes azuis e deixou a florzinha cair. E gritou! Gritou alto acordando toda a mansão. Yamanaka Kykio havia se matado. Ela havia se enforcado._

_Depois de dois meses sem conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Sua mente deletou o ocorrido e ela decidiu apagar a mãe totalmente de sua vida. Acreditando firmemente em tudo que o pai dizia. E se espelhou nele para continuar vivendo._

**Capitulo 4 – Quando um Coração Grita Por Outro**

Não conseguia enxergar, só via vultos embaçados. Grossas lágrimas caiam das esmeraldas. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu virar de bruços para esconder seus seios. Os soluços faziam seu pequeno e delicado corpo tremer.

Se culpou, como fora estúpida! Idiota, burra! Ninguém havia mandado beber como uma adolescente inconseqüente. Não fora ela mesmo que decidirá não lutar pelo Sasuke? Então não deveria ficar magoada de vê-lo com Karin.

Karin... Só de pensar nesse nome sua cabeça latejada e tinha certeza de que o álcool não era o único responsável. Agarrou-se mais no pano quente que lhe cobria as costas, fechou os olhos perdida naquele cheiro. Um cheiro que ela sabia muito bem de quem era.

- Sasuke – _murmurou ainda virada para baixo._

- Shhh – _Ele a desviro, já a erguendo no colo, leve, ela era leve como uma pluma – _Ele machucou você?

A cerejeira ficou muda, não conseguia olhar para ele. Se sentia tão suja e tão envergonhada. Os soluços aumentaram consideravelmente.

- Sakura?

- Me leva embora daqui – _Soluçou com a voz falha._

O moreno trincou os dentes raivoso. Agradecia aos céus por ter seguido seus instintos e seguido Irinato. Ele sabia muito bem o que teria acontecido se não tivesse ouvidos os murmúrios desesperados da Haruno.

- Ei vou te levar para o meu apartamento, okay? – _Esperou ela responder, mas ela não o Fez – _Sakura?

Estava adormecida, nos seus braços.

Aquele pensamento lhe trazia uma sensação de satisfação pessoal. Internamente já admitira para si mesmo que a desejava. Mais até aquele momento não se dera conta que começará a sentir algo, além disso, por ela.

Quando a viu dançar, daquela maneira tão sensual a dor que sentiu na virilha foi agonizante. A sua vontade era arrasta ela para o seu carro e tira-la da visão daqueles homens. Era egoísta! Queria tê-la só para ele e por Deus ele a teria.

Olhou novamente para o rosto delicado da dona dos olhos esmeraldas. Estava realmente disposto a descobrir o que sentia por aquela menina-mulher. Tão encantadora e surpreendentemente imprevisível.

O que mais feria seu ego era que apesar de sentir algo similar a ele, ela fugia disso como se fosse monstro preste a devorá-la. Ah iria leva - lá para sua cobertura! E trataria de tirar toda aquela história a limpo. Será que já houve outro alguém na vida dela? Bom, teria que esperar ela se recuperar da ressaca infernal que teria no dia seguinte antes de começar seu interrogatório pessoal.

*

*

*

Na área periférica de Tókio um moreno vestido de couro negro, com um casaco sobre tudo da mesma cor andava, observando cada pessoa que tinha na rua. Umas prostitutas e uns vagabundos viciados eram as únicas testemunhas aquele horário. Era exatamente por isso que adorava se encontrar com seus "sócios" um pouco antes do amanhecer.

Parou em frente a uma mansão cor roxo escuro, que aparentemente estava abandonada. Tabuas das janelas, o salpisco das paredes caindo aos pedaços, o portão de ferro enferrujado. Pôs o dedo no muro e apertou um discreto botão que jazia ali, logo surgiu uma pequena tela onde pôs o polegar direito.

"Bem Vindo Itachi"

Cumprimentou uma voz robótica feminina. Muita tecnologia para um lugar tão abandonado e asqueroso. Aquela era nada mais nada menos que a sede da Akatsuki. Uma organização criada por 8 homens da alta sociedade japonesa.

Deidara, Sasori. Kisame, Itachi, Karuzu, Zetsu, Hidan e Pein atual líder. Eles comandavam o submundo com o objetivo de destruir uma única pessoa. Orochimaru. O homem cobra havia feito coisas ilícitas e asquerosas para cada um desses homens e todos eles estavam dispostos a vingança, custe o que custasse.

- Itachi? Pensei que não fosse vir hoje – _Recepcionou Deidara bebendo uísque._

Por dentro a casa era simples mais cômoda e confortável.

- Mudança de planos. Preciso falar com o líder.

- Ele ainda não chegou alguma coisa com a Konan e o baby deles – _Informo o loiro mexendo no seu cinto de stress._

- Hn – _A Imagem da mulher de cabelos azuis se formou na sua mente. A esposa de Pein era tudo e um pouco mais na vida dele. Quando descobriram que ela estava grávida de certo modo os outros não exigiam mais tanto do homem de cabelo cor de laranja, afinal não eram eles que seriam pais em 5 meses._

- Eu estive investigando Orochimaru esse dias – _Comento após um pequeno gole na bebida._

- Alguma coisa normal? – _Pergunto Itachi enquanto iam para a sala de reuniões._

- Infelizmente não! – _Retruco resignado – _Esse desgraçado é mais escorregadio que uma serpente! Nós nunca sabemos qual é o próximo passo dele.

Uma porta de aço se abriu e todos os membros estavam presentes, incluindo Pein.

- Uchiha Itachi! Que honra a sua visita – _provocou Kisame para ser totalmente ignorado._

- Sentem-se vocês dois – _Pediu o líder – _Alguma novidade? – _Indagou quando todos estavam confortavelmente acomodados._

- Nada! – _Hidan disse frustrado._

- Ele parou tudo, as drogas, os prostíbulos, o contrabando de armas e os desfalques – _Completo Karuzu._

- Seja lá o que ele estiver planejando é grande – _Deduziu Tobi._

- Muito, muito grande – _murmurou Itachi tendo todas as atenções para si – _Ele quer unir a Uchihas Company, as Indústrias Yamanaka e a Taka e tomar as três de uma única vez.

Os homens arregalaram os olhos chocados.

- E como ele pretende fazer isso?

- Casando meu irmão com Yamanaka Ino, a única herdeira das Industrias Yamanaka, Sasuke é dono total da Taka e filho do meu pai ele leva facilmente uns 40% da Uchihas Company de cara.

- Seu irmão aceitaria se casar? – _Perguntou Pein._

- Não, contudo conhecendo Orochimaru ele deve ter algum truque na manga, é melhor ficarmos de olho.

- O Sasuke seria uma peça triunfal para Akatsuki – _Comentou Tobi distraidamente – _É uma pena que ele não pé um de nós.

Dois minutos de silêncio absoluto. Foi quebrado pela voz de Pein.

- Por que infernos, não pensamos nisso antes? – _Indagou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros – _Itachi, nós sabemos que o Sasuke é cheio de ressentimento com a sua família, porém a chance de aniquilar Orochimaru pode ser realmente tentadora para ele, você acha que ele aceitaria?

- Talvez – _Murmurou frustrado, a última coisa que queria era envolver seu irmão com a Akatsuki, mas pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram aquele desejo teria que ser involuntariamente ignorado._

- Então está decidido - _disse Pein com a voz firme – _Vá até a Taka e convide seu irmão a entrar, explique a ele a situação. Reunião encerrada!

Enquanto a sala era rapidamente esvaziada o Uchiha apertou os olhos. Sabia exatamente o que teria que falar com Sasuke a questão era, ele lhe ouviria. Uma foto caiu a sua frente, olhou para cima e viu Deidara saindo com um sorrisinho malicioso. Pegou a figura e a virou, lá continha a imagem da bela flor de olhos verde e cabelos rosas que como sempre nos últimos meses, estava com Sasuke. Respirou fundo. Cinco anos afastados um do outro poderia todo esse tempo ter quebrado o laço fraterno gigantesco que um sentia pelo outro?

*

*

*

**06h15min – Cobertura do Sasuke**

O apartamento era enorme, tábuas de madeira, com um carpete marrom escuro tomavam conta do chão aconchegante. Dois quartos, 1 suíte, 1 banheiro, cozinha super moderna, e a sala de estar. Cada cômodo incrivelmente fino e elegante.

Num dos quartos de hóspedes, a Haruno gemia de dor de cabeça. Ainda meio embriagada não sabia nem exatamente onde estava – só sabia que estava segura – lembrava-se vagamente de Sai, Sasuke e minha casa. Abriu as esmeraldas rolando o corpo. O que fez com que saísse na cama e colidisse com o chão.

- Aí! – _reclamou chorosa._

A porta de madeira se abriu e ela pode ver uma figura masculina entrando.

- Como você está? – _não conseguiu identificar quem era._

_- _Pai?

- Ainda está bêbada?

- Quem é você... Ah! – _Sentiu ser levantada e encarou os olhos negros – _Sai?

De repente os ônix brilharam de raiva e como num choque elétrico o reconheceu.

- Sasuke?! Me desculpe eu pensei que fosse... – _Parou de falar ao ver os lábios crispados dele._

Estava furioso! Como ela se atrevia a pensar que _**ele**_era aquele pequeno inseto de homem? Segurou-a por um dos braços e a jogou por cima do seu ombro.

- Sasuke, o que você tá fazendo?

Ele virou na porta à direita, era um quarto... O dele! Pelo que pode deduzir Os móveis eram de marfim e as paredes vários tons de azuis. Novamente ele virou à direita e ela pode ver um luxuoso banheiro, daqueles que pareciam ter saído de uma revista.

Foi posta no chão e ergueu a cabeça para reclamar, mas ao fazer isso recebeu um belo jato e água fria no meio do rosto.

- Sasuke! – _Gritou tentando sair do boxe mais o corpo masculino quase duas vezes maior que o seu a impedia._

_- _Para! Chega! – _Implorou quase chorando. A água estava geladíssima._

Fazendo bico igual criança, deixo o Uchiha lhe enrolar num roupão de algodão negro.

- Ainda está bêbada? – _Perguntou com a voz azeda._

- Não! – _Respondeu mimada._

- Ótimo, por que nós vamos conversar agora!

A cerejeira se encolheu, ouviria uma bela represália.

- Vamos, fiz um café bem forte para você.

Caminhou atrás dele até a sala de estar.

- Sente-se – _Apontou pro enorme sofá em forma de L._

Sakura sentou no cantinho o mais longe possível da presença entorpecedora do Uchiha.

- Toma – _Lhe entregou a xícara._

- Com os dedos trêmulas segurou a peça de porcelana.

- Sakura, eu estou decepcionado com você – _Começou o moreno frio – _O que tinha na cabeça? Achei que fosse uma mulher inteligente!

- E-Eu sei que agi errado, mas...

- Mas, nada! Bebeu como uma desmiolada e por causa disso quase foi violentada! – _O tom dele era cortante e duro._

_- _Por que você se importa? – _Os negros se ergueram - _Se eu fosse violentada Sasuke, por que te incomodaria?

"_Porque a simples menção de outro te tocando me deixa louco" – _Pensou o Uchiha, mas claro nunca diria isso a ela.

- Eu tenho meus princípios e você é minha funcionária, agiria assim com qualquer outra.

- Ah... Então é isso? – _Murmurou pensando alto._

Franzindo o cenho o rapaz se sentou ao lado da garota. Segurou o queixo deslizando pela pele macia, sorriu levemente ao vê-la arrepiar-se totalmente.

- Sakura, por que está fugindo de mim?

- Eu tenho medo Sasuke... Não quero me machucar.

- Esse medo é fruto de alguma lembrança do passado? – _A voz masculina estava levemente rouca._

- Não gosto de falar disso – _Soltou o rosto da mão dele e se virou, fazendo seu cabelo cair sobre o ombro._

Ficou tensa ao senti a mão dele retirar os fios rosados e expor o ombro pequeno. A palma quente se apoderou da junta do esquerdo e em seguida do direito. Sakura não se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos. Tateando os ombros, desceu pelas costas até a cintura puxou o corpo feminino.

- Sasuke...?!

- Confie em mim... Me conte o que te atormenta pediu com a voz rouca de desejo.

O Uchiha abriu o roupão, após desfazer o nó. O vestido ainda molhado se tornara um tipo de segunda pele. Delineando todo o belo corpo da secretária. Com as duas mãos acariciava a escostas dela. Lentamente num movimento lento e provocante subia até o pescoço e logo depois descia devagarzinho até a base da coluna, com os polegares fazia movimentos circulares. O corpo dela relaxava tombando para trás.

- Me - Meu pai se separou da minha mãe para ficar com outra mulher... A mãe da Karin. Depois a internou numa clínica psiquiátrica, eu nunca mais a vi ou ouvi falar dela.

- Você devia ser muito nova – _Comentou rouco, quanto mais o corpo dela ia para trás, maior tinha vontade de agarrar e massagear os seios cheios e tentadores bem ao seu alcance._

- Ele a traiu, humilhou e depois a abandonou! Eu não quero isso para mim! Por... Por isso que eu não posso deixar que os sentimentos que sinto por... – _Travou dando-se conta do que quase acabara de falar._

- Por quem, Sakura? – _Ele arrancou totalmente o roupão deixando-a apenas com o vestido preto – _Por mim?

A pergunta soou como afirmação.

- Sasuke, por favor - implorou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por favor, o que? – _Inclinou-se sobre ela roçando seus lábios nos dela._

Sakura firmou os olhos dentro dos orbes ônix e aos poucos foi inclinando a cabeça na direção dele. As bocas se encontraram devagar. Relutantemente a Haruno abriu os lábios e no instante seguinte a língua ávida se Sasuke a invadiu, tomando tudo, não deixando nada.

Aos poucos o moreno acomodou a moça embaixo de si. Começou a beijar e lamber o pescoço fino sorrindo internamente ao ouvir o tímido gemido que ela soltou. Havia descoberto a primeira área sensível dela.

- Sasuke... – _Murmurou assustada com as sensações que ele lhe causava._

- Calma minha flor... Confie em mim eu vou cuidar de você.

As mãos masculinas e firmes desciam pelos braços delgados, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos, desfrutando a maciez.

Roçou os lábios de novo. Estavam roxos de frio. Culpou-se mentalmente por tê-la posto embaixo daquela água gelada, não quando ao lado havia uma banheira enorme que podia ser cheia de água fervente em menos de 10 minutos. Contudo, se tudo saísse de acordo com o que queria, não faltaria oportunidades para ela experimentar a Jacuzzi e de preferência sendo acompanhada por ele.

Distraiu a pequena flor com suaves beijos na nuca e ao longo do pescoço. Subia e descia com a língua numa caricia lasciva e delirante. O corpo feminino retorcia-se e ofegava baixinho, Capturou o lóbulo da orelha e o chupou bruscamente.

- Humm – _Arrepios quentes desceram pela coluna da garota._

Com o indicador e o polegar da mão direita desceu o zíper do vestido lentamente. Sakura sentiu o vento bater contra suas costas e involuntariamente se achegou ao Uchiha, buscando todo o calar másculo que ele exalava.

Ainda deliciando-se com o pescoço dela, subiu as mãos até as alças e começou a descê-las para baixo, baixo, mais baixo... Até a cintura.

- Oh!

Sakura estremeceu com o olhar que ele lhe mandava. Era tão profundo e cheio de lúxuria, parecia que todas as células do seu corpo obedeciam a ele. Relaxando devagar pouso s cabeça no encosto do sofá. Estava a mercê dele.

Os seios cheios premiados com mamilos róseos, que estavam completamente rígidos, faziam o olhar negro do moreno, ficar tão brilhante de desejo que Sakura corou sentindo sua calcinha esquentar.

- Você está bem? –_ indagou._

- Sasuke... Eu não... Ainda não...

- Shhh, eu não vou te magoar – _Prometeu já baixando a cabeça._

Circulou o umbiguinho e subiu deixando um rastro de saliva pela barriga lisa dela. As mãos de Sakura agarraram fios ébanos apertando entre os dedos, tentando achar algum controle.

- S-Sasuke-kun...!

Circulou o mamilo com a ponta da língua. A cerejeira puxou os cabelos dele num claro sinal de prazer.

Beijou o bico direito e o pôs dentro da boca. Chupando delicadamente, fazendo Sakura se retorcer.

- ah... Sasuke!

O Uchiha a ajudou a se arcar, pondo dentro da boca o máximo possível de carne do monte branco. Amassou o esquerdo.

As pernas da Haruno se enrolaram em volta da cintura dela. Sentia seu sexo ferver, completamente lubrificado com o líquido quente que brotava incontrolável.

Passou as mãos pelas coxas grossas, subindo a barra do vestido. As pernas brancas e definidas ficaram a mostra. Sasuke sentiu a virilha pulsa ao ver a calcinha preta minúscula, rendada com pequenos detalhes em rosa. Sua ereção pediu para sair da calça e da boxe que usava, mas tinha que pensar nela primeiro depois em si próprio. Olhou o rosto dela corado, sexy e tímida, doce e fogosa. Não importava como, a mulher presa pelos seus carinhos ela linda.

Enrolou a língua no mamilo esquerdo extremamente sensível. Sakura sentiu seus músculos internos em espasmos.

- É bom? – _Provocou sorrindo malicioso._

- Umhumm.

Amamentou os seios torturantemente. Com a palma da mão apertou a carne das coxas subindo até a virilha, ameaçando quebrar os limites do lingerie, violando não só seu corpo mais também a sua sanidade. Adentrou os dedos no centro daquele corpo e segurou um gemido ao senti-lo totalmente encharcado com o doce mel natural dela.

Lentamente tateou toda a extensão dos músculos. Ao chegar ao clitóris – que estava terrivelmente inchado – não pode mais segurar a vontade de masturbá-la e mexeu os dedos circulatoriamente em cima daquele ponto extremamente sensível.

- Ahhh Kami! – _Sakura afundou as unhas nas escostas de Sasuke._

Aumentando gradativamente a velocidade o Uchiha começou a variar a força, as vezes era um toque só de leve, outras fortes que a levavam a beira do êxtase.

- S-Sasuke! – _Gemeu incontida, sentido o corpo inteiro se arrepiar e a sensação de prazer multiplicar tornando-se quase insuportável._

- Isso Sakura, goza para mim – _Pediu num sussurro rouco._

- Ah Kami, Oh meu Deus! – _Os espamos aumentaram e o orgasmo veio forte e intenso o quadril dela se levantava e abaixava junto com as contrações internas. _

Sasuke respirou fundo controlando a vontade de arrancar suas próprias roupas e possuí-la tanto que a mesma seria incapaz de andar sozinha por um longo tempo.

Olhou para ela, a pele estava úmida de suor, os seios arfantes, cheios e rígidos. O rosto rosa escuro e os olhos brilhantes semi cerrados. Com os dedos ainda no sexo dela, tentou penetra - lá, não se chocando ao senti a barreira que impelia seu avanço.

- Sasuke-kun? – _Chamou ela, ergueu os olhos encontrando os dela, sorriu de lado._

Retirou os dedos dela e os levou até a boca saboreando o doce dela, sem desviar o olhar.

Quase riu ao vê-la ficar ainda mais rosada. Depois de sugar todo o resíduo sem deixar uma gota sequer. Puxou-a pelo pescoço e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo calmo e lento que foi significantemente correspondido.

Sentia um gosto peculiar na boca dele, não era desagradável, pelo contrário havia um "que" de erótico que a chocou. E mentalmente se surpreendeu a constatar que não se importaria se ele fizesse o que acabara de fazer e a beijasse daquele modo.

Sasuke terminou o beijo roçando o nariz no dela.

- É melhor você tomar um banho quente. – _Mandou se ficasse mais tempo perto dela seu controle ia pro inferno._

Ao tentar levantar, Sakura se deu conta que estava muito, muito trêmula.

- Onde é o banheiro - _Ele a olhos interrogativamente – _De hóspedes!

- Segunda porta a esquerda.

Com a cabeça baixa a secretária se ergueu cambaleante escorando-se no sofá.

- Precisa de ajuda? – _Pergunto com um ligeiro sorriso de satisfação masculina._

- Não... – _O seu braço foi puxado e encontrou o corpo másculo para em seguida ser beijada violentamente, as línguas travaram uma guerra engessável até o ar falta – _A – agora preciso – _Sussurrou sentindo-se ainda mais tremule._

Com um discreto sorriso o rapaz a ergueu e foi em direção ao banheiro.

*

*

*

**14h30min**

- Excelente, finalmente as coisas começam a fluir – _Olhou para a filha – _Eu não lhe disse Ino, que valia a pena ser linda do jeito que só você é?

A loira sorriu exuberante para o pai, estava realizando o seu maior sonho, se casar com Sasuke. O contrato a sua frente fazia menções básicas, união das três empresas. Agora só faltava a assinatura do Uchiha caçula.

- Então Fugaku – _Inoshi começou – _Onde está o felizardo do seu filho?

- Ele não virá problemas de última hora para resolver, sabe como é – _Explicou o anfitrião._

- Mas não deve se preocupar meu sócio é honrado Inoshi-san, incubaremos alguém de extrema confiança para levar isso até Sasuke. – _A voz naturalmente peçonhenta de Orochimaru, aquela hora vibrava._

- Evidentemente quero que a data seja marcada o mais rápido possível, essas maravilhosas companhias juntas, o quanto vai valer? – _Perguntou num tom sonhador._

- Se os cálculos estiverem corretos e sempre estão – _Orochimaru passou a língua pelos lábios - _Nós, por mês teríamos um arrecadamento de 1 milhão a 5 milhões de dólares.

- Isso é um aumento de quase 150% para cada uma das empresas.

Ino escutava a conversa, mas em fazer qualquer ruído. Como fora criada para ser a típica mulherzinha, bonita e dona-de-casa – apesar de não saber fazer nada. Não havia estudado muito, nunca se interessou pelos negócios da família, seu talento era para moda e ponto. Além disso, dê dos quatro anos acreditava firmemente que seria uma Sra. Uchiha quando chegasse a hora.

- Por que está tão calada Ino? Não está contente?

- Ah não é isso Fugaku-sama, só não quero atrapalhar a discussão dos "homens de negócio" - _Sorriu cálida._

- Veja só Fugaku, minha menina é o exemplo de mulher, linda inteligente e o melhor não se mete com os números – _Orochimaru e Inoshi riram alto, o patriarca o Uchiha limitou-se a um aceno de concordância._

A porta principal da mansão se abriu, logo o filho mais velho – e dado como prodígio – entrou. Arregalou os olhos para depois suspirar. Seu pai... Ou melhor Orochimaru começará a agir mais rápido que o imaginado.

- Boa tarde.

- Ah perfeito vote ter chego meu filho, ninguém melhor que você para levar o contrato até Sasuke.

- Contrato? Que contrato?

- O que acabamos de assinar, só falta o seu irmão e depois que ele e Ino estiverem casados as três empresas se uniram _- Os orbes amarelos brilharam maliciosos._

- Isso é fantástico! – _Exclamou uma voz e os olhares foram para a escada. Uchiha Mikoto era uma verdadeira dama, cheia de graça e elegante, mas até uma nobre sabia virar uma leoa para defender um dos seus filhotes – _Podem me dar licença, desejo ficar a sós com meu marido.

Fugaku franziu o cenho, pelo olhar irritado e a feição raramente dura ela já sabia o que esperar.

- Bom, eu tenho mesmo que ir – _Disse o Yamanaka ignorante a tensão – _Ino, vá para casa e faça alguma coisa para melhorar sua aparência.

- Sim, papai!

- Eu também tenho que ir – _Orochimaru entregou uma pasta para Itachi – _Não se esqueça de levar isso para o seu irmão, ainda hoje se possível.

Alguns instantes depois a porta da frente bateu e a Uchiha ergueu os olhos faiscando.

- Como você ousa?! – _Gritou alto fazendo toda mansão ouvir. Os empregados rapidamente se esconderam._

- Querida...

- Como você pode fazer isso com o seu próprio filho? Com a minha criança?

- Sasuke já é um homem ele deve entender que...

- A única coisa que o Sasuke deve entender, ou melhor, que ele já entendeu a muito tempo é que o pai dele é um monstro!

Itachi se encolheu contra a pilastra de mármore branco, era raro demais ver a sua mãe daquela forma, mas quando chegava aquele ponto ele sabia, quase nunca tinha volta.

-... É uma pena que **eu** não tenha visto isso antes.

- Mikoto?

- Eu não estou brincando Fugaku, se por um acaso o Sasuke aceitar se casar, no momento em que ele disser "eu aceito" nós estaremos assinando o nosso divórcio! – _Avisou ríspida._

- Você não teria coragem – _murmurou chocado._

- Não duvide de mim, não vou deixar você machucar ainda mais o nosso filho.

A patriarca Uchiha abriu a boca para contestar, porém não encontrou palavras e se retirou ainda pasmo com a atitude da esposa.

A bela morena se sentiu na escada tremendo, deixando duas lágrimas cortarem seu rosto alvo.

- Mãe...

- Ah Itachi eu fui tão fraca... Seu irmão ficou sozinho tanto tempo que agora eu quero abraçá-lo mais o sinto fora de meu alcance, ele está tão longe de mim.

Abraçado a progenitora o irmão mais velho sentiu os olhos marejarem, na mente vinha a imagem de seu irmãozinho tolinho correndo na sua direção rindo alto e o chamando de...!

"Nii-san me ajuda a fazer o dever?"

"Nii-san brinca comigo!"

"Nii-san me leva com você."

"Nii-san quando você não vai estar ocupado?"

"Nii-san..."

"Nii-san..."

"Nii-san..."

"Nii-san eu te amo, você é o meu herói!"

Apertou os olhos com força para impedir-se de chora, apoio o queixo no topo na cabeça da mãe que chorava delicadamente.

- A senhora não foi a única fraca aqui... – _Disse solene – _Não é justo que carregue toda a culpa sozinha.

Da porta Fugaku fechou a mão em um punho e depois a relaxou, Deus o que havia feito com sua família?

*

*

*

Naruto estava sentado na varando da sua casa pensando na séria conversa que teve com Sasuke aquela manhã pelo celular.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estava sonhando com uma tigela de lámem enorme, tão grande que parecia uma piscina olímpica os olhos brilhavam como diamante e babava, saiu correndo a toda velocidade e quando estava preste a mergulhar de cabeça o celular soou desfazendo todo o seu sonho._

_- TEME! O que você quer comigo as 06h15min da manhã?_

_- Vá até a Taka e demita Irinato! Nesse instante!_

_- Fala sério Sasuke, eu sei que vocês nunca se deram bem e tal mais..._

_- Ele tentou estrupar a Sakura!_

_- O QUE?_

_- A arrastou para o mato e tentou violenta-lá é sério Naruto se quando eu chegar e ele estiver na minha empresa eu mesmo o mato!_

_O loiro afastou o aparelho do ouvido._

_- Como ela está?_

_- Dormindo._

_- Ela tá na sua casa... Teme seu pervertido!_

_- Naruto faça o que eu pedi e tenha um bom dia!_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Mais um pepino para resolver, como se não bastasse seu belo casamento que ocorreriam dali a dois meses e ele só havia visto a noiva uma vez e bem rapidamente, será que naquele dia que "conheço" Hyuuga Hinata ela estava chorando pelo suposto casamento? Essa dúvida martelava em sua cabeça.

*

*

*

**15h30min**

Sakura abriu as esmeraldas, adorando sentir o conforto de um colchão de mola, feito na suíça. Levantou buscando Sasuke, corada, tinha u sorriso bobo nos lábios. Depois de lhe mostrar o banheiro e logo a pós mergulhar algumas vezes na Jacuzzi eles haviam trocado uma série de beijos, uns delicados e outros mais quentes.

Agora não tinha idéia do que fazer, o Uchiha dormia serenamente ao seu lado. Pegou seu celular e viu que havia quatorze chamadas não atendidas e todas de Tenten, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com sua amiga? Olhou tristemente para o moreno, tinha que ir.

Colocou sua roupa olhando para ele, estava impregnada com a colônia dele, pois havia dormido com uma das suas camisetas. Seu coração batia rápido ele lhe deu tanto prazer e só com os dedos imagine o amante lascivo que ele deveria ser.

Escreveu um bilhete e se agachou sussurrando para ele.

**Continua...**

* * *

Okay gente, eu acho que não vo mais continuar postando no acho que só vo postar no Nyah e to pensando em me deletar do orkut tbm. Se eu não voltar aqui até o dia 01/05 vcs podem me achar no Nyah! É so por no google Tsuki Kiome ou A Secretária da Minha vida Bjs!


End file.
